Harry Potter vs Tom Riddle
by Bujiana
Summary: Harry Potter has survived this far in the making of his Destiny. But as the end reaches, this destiny becomes harder and harder to follow. Until his hate gives birth to his love, and all powers unite, to shape the last battle in the war...(pg13-R FUTURE)
1. Chapter One: The New Beginning

**Harry James Potter Verses Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Chapter one: The new beginning.

Harry Potter stared out into the empty streets, his mind reeling. He rested his head against the palms of his hands as he felt the rumble of the cars engine underneath him. He looked up at the shapeless clouds thinking of only one painful thing, Sirius. One of the clouds up in the sky, suddenly took form of his Godfather's friendly face, but then started to change until the loathed face of Bellatrix Lestrange looked back. Harry immediately shook his head and looked away.

He leaned back against the car seat and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, and he did, but still his heart pounded in pain and anger. Harry sighed silently and instead looked in front of him, seeing the back of Remus Lupin's head.

What was a famous wizard like Harry doing inside of a normal muggle car? Why the answer is quite simple. Harry's parents had died to the hands of Tom Riddle, Harry's godfather had died to the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin had died to the hands of Peter Pettigrew. So Harry was left, being taken to his parents' newly rebuilt home, with Remus Lupin. It wasn't going to be easy, because Harry Potter still grieved of the deaths, which he had all witnessed.

The rumbling under him, halted, interrupted Harry's thoughts. Remus got out of the car and opened Harry's door looking at Harry's sullen face.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat at this muggle restaurant before heading the rest of the way. I believe we will reach your house around five in the afternoon." Remus explained. Harry hardly even listened to his voice; he just nodded and followed Remus into the mini restaurant.

He took a seat at the table right at the back of the mini Restaurant. He grabbed the small blue menu lying on the table in front of him and stared absent-mindedly at the word Menu. He heard another chair in front of him screech against the floor, and then saw Remus's forehead sticking out from behind his own little blue menu.

The server came only minutes later, and Remus placed his menu down on the table. Harry didn't even pay close attention to his order. He did hear Remus ask him if he wanted the same, but that was all.

Harry nodded and then he placed his own blue menu on the wooden table in front of him. He dipped his head downward staring at the dent on the wooden table. His hand racked his hair, a habit in which he had received from his father, and then he simply let his hand drop to his side. Harry started to focus on only one thought, which was obviously Sirius.

The server returned and placed two small plates in front of each of them. Harry stared at his chicken noodle soup in front of him. He didn't touch his spoon; he just stared at the soup. He heard Remus sigh, in front of him.

"Harry, what's wrong? You haven't said one word today, and you haven't touched your food." Remus questioned, his eyes searching Harry, as if hungry for an answer.

"One word. Happy?" Harry said not even lifting his head up to look at Remus's face.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong. I'm just trying to help." Remus said quietly.

Harry looked up into Remus's worried filled eyes, his own eyes blazing like hot fire. Not even muttering a word, he charged out of the Restaurant, leaving his soup behind. He ran out into the empty streets and tried opening the car's door, but it was locked. He sighed in frustration and instead leaned against the car, waiting for Remus to come with the keys.

Why did they care if Harry wasn't saying anything? They couldn't bring a dead person back could they? No! It was utterly impossible! Harry's eyes started to fill with hot tears. The tears then started to trail down his face, and Harry furiously wiped them away. With his vision clear, he saw Remus walking towards him. Harry looked away from Remus's hazelnut eyes, which were full of worry.

Remus unlocked the car door, and Harry entered quickly not daring to look at him. Harry took a seat and immediately took his routine. He just stared out onto the street. Just minutes later the engine had started and Harry could feel the rumbling underneath him.

Harry closed his eyes and just listened to the faint music in the surroundings. Suddenly he felt as if a spell had been placed on him. His eyes opened immediately, but no one was there. Harry shook his head thinking that he just might be going insane.

But Harry soon found out that he was not insane. He found put almost instantly that Remus had used magic to figure out what was wrong with him. He figured this out the moment Remus spoke.

"Harry I know what's wrong with you." Remus said.

"Oh Yeah? What?" Harry had asked, quite rudely in fact.

"Harry please can you just look at me and listen to me for one moment? I know you feel it's all your fault, that your family died!" Remus said with a strong voiced, his eyes piercing through Harry's skin.

Those words hit Harry quite hard. Remus knew the truth. Harry was blaming every death on himself. He looked down again and his eyes started to fill with tears again, but this time they were tears of pain.

"Harry. Come on look at me, talk to me." Remus said, this time a bit more quietly.

Harry looked up, his tears still glistering in his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to stop himself from crying. Sixteen year olds do not cry! Harry calmed himself slightly before speaking.

"You can't prove that every death wasn't my fault. They all were. My parents, and Sirius, all died trying to save me. Maybe, just maybe, if I had never been born, then they would have lived happy lives. Just think Remus, how happy they should have been, but I was the one that took that all away! Don't say it Remus, don't!" Harry pleaded.

Remus was completely taken aback by Harry's behavior. He searched Harry for any sign of dishonesty, but it wasn't there. Harry actually thought all those deaths were because of him. Remus sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and thought of what to say.

"Harry, who killed your mother and Father? Who killed Sirius? Who killed the Dursleys? Who held the wand and muttered the curse pointing towards your family? Was it you? Or was it Voldemort's Colony?" Remus said, turning the steering wheel right, so he could park the car.

"Voldemort killed my parents, Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius and Peter Pettigrew killed the Dursleys." Harry muttered, trying to stop his shoulders from shaking.

"So then who are you going to take revenge upon?" Remus asked praying Harry would snap out of this trance and just enjoy the summer that had just started.

"I should have revenge on Voldemort and the Death Eaters!" Harry said. But this time, you could hear a strong sense of loathing in Harry's voice as he practically hissed out the words Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"So was it you that killed you family?" Remus asked quietly.

"No." Harry answered. He tilted his head as realization and guilt overwhelmed him. He had rudely ignored Remus, when Remus was only trying to help Harry. He sighed and muttered very quietly like the squeak of a mouse; "Sorry."

"That's alright. Now buckle your seatbelt and try to enjoy the rest of the ride." Remus said.

Harry smiled, but still he had his mind on something else. Something that made him smile, almost evilly. Revenge.

At five p.m., the car halted beside a huge magnificent mansion. When Harry first saw it, he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping right to the floor. It was enormous! It was made of an elegant beige brick, the windows all draped by fine types of curtain. The porch was small, but roomy, with a small outdoor table, also a beige color and chairs were placed around it. A garage sat right beside the house, also in the same type of brick. That was just the outside.

Harry stepped out of the car, opening the trunk and pulling out his Hogwarts trunk and Quidditch trunk. He heaved the trunks up the set of stairs and on to the porch, and waited for Remus.

When Remus opened the main door, and Harry entered, it was like he was hit by a wave; only this wave was a wave of memories. It seemed as if the house it self changed. Harry watched a vision of Lily and James walking up the large marble stairs in front of the main door; Harry could hear a faint sound, like a crying baby. Then the scene changed, and there were balloons all over. Sirius stood beside an oak door, holding on to a little baby, laughing as the baby stuck out its tongue at him. There was a pile of presents too. Harry realized it was his first birthday.

Harry shook his head, and all the memories disappeared. Somehow he knew his way around and he simply walked forward and climbed the long twisting marble staircase. He reached an intersection were it turned left and right, and went straight up. The entire staircase looked like a lowercase "t". He turned right and walked past the first and second door. He entered the third and his eyes surveyed the room in front of him.

The walls were painted a sky blue. The wallpaper was a navy blue, with silver stars, and moons on it. In the room was a closet, a door leading to the washroom, a twin sized bed, and wooden furniture. The floor was wooden and darkly varnished. He placed his two trunks at the edge of his bed and opened the first trunk.

He grabbed all his clothes and hung them on hangers in the closet and he placed his Quidditch trunk inside the closet, on the wooden floor. He grabbed all his books and organized them on his wooden desk in the corner. He organized everything in his trunk, and after a while he was finished.

He collapsed on his bed sweating from all the work. His eyes skimmed the room, before he smiled with satisfaction. Everything was well sorted out and so he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Guys. I know, the first chapter is really boring and slow, but I had to get everything out of the way. The second Chapter's Better... Right now, I'll be waiting for reviews and such, so chapters will take long, but after that it'll be faster. Oh and, I've only finished about 8 chapters so far, in about 10 months, so I take a really long time... But I'm planning to pick up the pace, and they are long...

Expect A post every two weeks after everything settles.

Thanks Guys

-Ana


	2. Chapter Four: The Three Kings, Three Que...

**Chapter Four: The Three Kings, Three Queens, and their heirs.**

Harry awoke the next day covered in sweat from head to toe, but this time he was unable to compress his scream, and he yelped in pain, as his hands shot up to his scar. He rubbed it forcefully trying to make the pain go away. His body was shaking, and his breathing was tiny gasps every second or two. He rose his knees up to his chest, and let himself hug his knees as he rocked his body back and forth. The dream had been so livid, but what shocked Harry the most was that he had been watching last years event, only through Voldemort's point of view.

His yelp must have attracted Remus, because in a few seconds, there was a knock on the door. It was followed by Remus's concerned voice.

"Harry? What is it? What happened?" Remus asked. Harry took a few more deep breaths before answering.

"Nothing don't worry, and don't come in!" Harry said, as he watched the doorknob twist towards the left.

"Harry, something's wrong I can hear it in your voice." Remus said.

"I just knocked my toe against my trunk, while searching for something to wear, that is why I don't want you to come in, because I'm getting dressed." Harry said, as he groaned internally. Stupid Remus, acting like a mother hen!

"Okay." Remus said, but he didn't sound convinced. Harry heard footsteps walk away from the room, and then he sighed.

He got up wearily, and went into the bath, taking a quick shower, before throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a Navy Blue sweater. He tried combing his hair flat, but giving up almost immediately, and then he left the room, quickly heading downstairs for his breakfast.

When he entered the Kitchen, Maria was sitting at the table, happily eating some homemade waffles. She wore shorts that reached just above her knees and a pink shirt with a big red heart placed into the middle. Her hair was cascading down her face, and she wore some glossy pink lipstick. Harry walked over and sat next to her, surveying the breakfast in front of him.

"Eat up Harry! I made it myself. Don't worry I didn't poison it!" Maria said, laughing, as she swallowed a gulp of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Harry grinned, before picking up his fork, and digging into the homemade waffles.

After he finished eating, he quickly helped Maria clean up the Kitchen. When everything was back in its rightful place, Harry ushered Maria out, and up to his room.

As they climbed the stairs, Harry began telling Maria his plans for the day.

" Well, we're going to sneak out of the house. I have an Invisibility Cloak, we can use it, and I have a broom. If you don't have one, we'll both use mine. Then, we'll leave and head to the Weasley's House. It shouldn't be too far to fly to. Walking takes a bit, but on my Firebolt, it'll be much faster. I'll introduce you to Ron, his brothers and sister (Or at least whoever's home), and Hermione, who's staying there for the summer. You have a lot of things to catch up on. But I'll only tell you, after my friends accept you." Harry rambled on.

"Wait. Err…What if they don't accept me?" Maria asked nervously, biting hard on her lip.

Harry sighed, and placed his index finger on her lip. She stopped biting it.

"Trust me on this. They'll like you. You're a very nice person." Harry said.

Maria smiled, before opening the door to Harry's room.

Harry gestured towards his bed, and Maria sat happily on its edge, as Harry began rummaging through his trunk.

"We'll all play Quidditch after. And you can try beating Ron at Chess. Careful though, he has twin brothers that are very clever and can trick you easily. Do not accept anything they give you, except for maybe a hand shake." Harry said. He pulled the Cloak out of his trunk, and began unfolding it.

"So, we're going to go meet them, now?" Maria asked, her voice rising in hesitation.

"Obviously!" Harry said, his voice slurring in sarcasm.

Maria glanced down, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

Harry sighed as he put on a small wine red jacket.

"Don't worry about, okay? They'll like you." Harry said, walking up to her and patting his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

She nodded, her lips slowly etching into a small smile.

They both left the room, and began climbing the stairs. Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, and threw it on top of them. It covered them both very nicely, as they both descended the steps side by side.

"Harry? Shouldn't you take off that Jacket? It'll get hot under here." Maria whispered to him, as she flicked back a stray lock of her light brown hair.

Harry gave her a foolish smile. He unzipped the jacket, and they both made their way to the closet, where he carefully, and soundlessly, placed the jacket inside.

"I'm going to tell Remus I'm going for a walk, Okay?" Harry whispered. Watching her nod, he turned to the foot of the stairs, and carefully peeled the Invisibility Cloak off of himself.

"Remus? I'm going for a walk!" Harry shouted to, what seemed like, the stairs.

Harry turned back and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, scurrying underneath it, but halted momentarily, when no answer was heard from his Ex-Professor.

"Remus?" Harry called out again. But only the echo of his voice was heard.

"Hello? Remus? Where are you?" Harry asked, this time jerking the Cloak off of him, and rushing to the stairs.

He turned back, facing the floating head of Maria.

"He's not here." Harry stated. His heart had begun pumping faster, and now felt as if it were smashing his lungs and rib cage.

Maria scurried to his side, and they both rushed up the stairs.

They spent fifteen minutes, searching the house, but there was no sign of him. Finally, Harry sank to the edge of the stone steps, in defeat.

"What do you think happened?" Maria asked.

Harry waited before replying.

"I know he wouldn't leave without telling us. The only possible answer could be that something happened to him." Harry said to himself.

"But What?" Maria asked him.

"I'm thinking maybe he was Kidnapped. He could be miles away." Harry said, groaning in the process. Voldemort couldn't already be tormenting him, could he?

"Kidnapped? Are you sure?" Maria asked, her eyes widening in shock and curiosity.

"Like I said it was merely a suggestion." Harry said, frowning in dismay.

Maria sighed and stared at Harry's worried face. Suddenly she perked up.

"What?" Harry asked, his suspicion swimming in his voice.

"I-I could try to locate him." Maria answered.

"What?" Harry asked, startled at his own voice's demand.

"Well...Let me do it, and then I'll explain it to you. Actually I might as well explain everything." Maria said.

Harry's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment.

"Give me your wand please." Maria asked, extending her hand towards him.

This came as a very awkward question, but nonetheless, he grabbed the long slender stick in his belt, and carefully placed it in the palm of her hand.

She quickly revealed her own wand, which was slipped into her back pocket, and she placed both tips of the wands together. Then she closed her eyes.

"Wha-" Harry began, but Maria's eyes snapped open and she glared at him. He decided it was best to stay quiet and just watch.

"Impedo Facies." Maria whispered.

Both wands began to glow blue; A dark navy blue. They began to vibrate; until Maria's grip was no longer strong enough to keep hold of them. They broke loose from her grasp, and began levitating higher and higher, until they were inches above her head. Then, the dark blue surrounding them began changing into a lighter shade. Lighter, Lighter and lighter, until it stopped at an electrical blue. Harry covered his eyes against the blinding light, but managed to squint through to watch the rest.

The wands parted, and began showering them with what seemed like dust specks of the blue light. Each speck then began joining another, until a vibrant blue shield was formed around them. Harry had been too focused on the wands to see Maria sink to her knees, pain etching itself on her face.

Finally the wands jerked, and fell to the floor, Harry's on his lap, and Maria's on what was suppose to be her lap, but it ended up landing on her back.

"Maria?" Harry asked, when he finally noticed that she was in some way, injured.

A moan escaped her lips, and she carefully heaved her body up. Immediately, Harry grabbed her shoulder, as she started swaying.

He crouched down in front of her, his face soft and gentle.

"Are You Alright?" He asked.

Her eyes were slightly out of focus, but nonetheless she responded.

"Don't w-worr-ry this is j-just a s-s-ide affect." She muttered, and with much effort, heaved herself into a sitting position.

She snatched her wand from the floor, and began rubbing her temples, closing her eyes in the process. Harry's eyes wouldn't leave Maria, and the silence that had begun after Maria's stuttering response, continued. Finally, Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked, as he carefully reached out to touch the shield. It was surprisingly refreshing to the touch.

"This," Maria begun, and she too, touched the barrier. "is a wall of energy. It's my energy, and it will be used to prevent any wizard or witch who is not related to the six magical heirs of the throne, from detecting any form or type of magic used, as long as we stay in it." Maria said.

She began admiring her handwork as she continued.

"When you walk, it follows, and stays as strong as ever. It is visible to our eyes, and our eye only. The light will soon begin to fade, but the shield remains a faded wall. I'm affected a lot to this particular one, because a.) I'm about to use very enhanced magic in this barrier, and b.) It must protect both of us entirely to function." She said. Finally she turned to him.

"Pretty neat huh?" Maria asked, as she smiled, showing her sparkling white teeth, and braces the embraced each tooth.

Harry stared at her, his mind flooding with this new info.

"Six Magical Heirs?" Harry asked.

"Listen," Maria said, sighing. "I'll explain everything to you, after I find Remus, Okay?" Maria said, much impatience noted in her voice.

"Okay!" Harry said, lifting his hands up in the air in defeat.

Maria giggled, before frowning again, knowing what she was about to do would cost her much energy.

"So..." Harry began after a long pause in which only their breaths could be heard.

"What?" Maria asked. She had been sitting cross-legged, rubbing her temples continuously in a circular motion.

"Listen, it's not that I'm trying to force you, but I'm really worried about Remus." Harry said, his conscience whispering disturbing paranoia to him.

"Okay." She sighed.

She closed her eyes and her shoulders immediately relaxed.

"Don't say, or do anything no matter what happens." Maria muttered.

Harry's body tensed at that statement, but he did nothing.

Maria began to whisper something under her breath. It was much too low for Harry's ears to catch, and he wasn't any good at lip reading, so trying to understand this locating "method" would be nearly impossible without confronting Maria about the matter, and interviewing her on such an amazing ability. Harry shook his head at this, and continued to watch.

A blue haze had begun to engulf Maria. Harry's first reaction was to touch it, as his curiosity burned in him like a wild fire, but his senses got the better of him and he drew back, away from the jean-colored fog.

Maria had begun groaning, and her chanting had halted. The haze begun to shift, forming itself into what seemed like a massive ball of her energy.

The ball turned. It tapped Maria on her forehead, before beginning to swivel and spin in the air. Then it shot away, faster than a bullet, through the window, leaving its owner, who was now lying on the floor unconscious, and Harry.

"Maria!" Harry said urgently, only to clasp his hand on his mouth, remembering that he wasn't suppose to talk.

Harry sat in his place, helpless, for about a brief five minutes. Thoughts involving gruesome deaths or injuries towards Maria kept entering his mind. But his thoughts were fortunately interrupted by the sound of a whistle like something speeding through the air.

His head jerked up and his eyes spotted the blue orb of energy, slicing the air, as it headed towards the both of them. It flew through a closed window, surprisingly shattering the glass and making it with no physical defect.

Its speed decreased considerably, until it floated over Maria's form. It turned, as if its North side was its face, and "looked" down at Maria. Suddenly, before either Harry or Maria could react (Maria's was incapable anyways.), it shot down engulfing Maria before disappearing.

Maria's eyes fluttered open, and almost instantly, she motioned for Harry to be quiet. She perked up, and seemed to stare out motionless.

"Shhhhh…." She muttered, placing her finger upon her lips, as her ears perked higher.

Harry watched her every motion but she just stared out into nothingness. Finally her tense body, relaxed, and she let out a long sigh.

"Well?" Harry whispered, afraid of knowing the answer.

She seemed to pause before whispering her stuttered answer.

"I..err…wait…it's the…no…screaming…no…shrieking…that's it! It's the Shrieking Shack." She said. Harry could tell she was straining to remember the answer, even if she had received it only moments ago.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Harry exclaimed. Shocked.

She nodded, pressing her fingers against her temples as she winced.

_What? _Harry thought. _Just barely a week ago, Remus was there transforming. He only goes there on the nights of full moons, when he is unsafe to the human race. But he can't be there, he only goes there to transform, and he can't be transforming. For one thing, it's daytime, and for another, the full moon was a week ago. He was just barely starting to recover. _Harry stopped thinking. There was no time to think of the possibilities. Remus could be very injured right now.

"I'm going to send Dumbledore a letter. I'll be right back. Are you Okay?" Harry asked.

Except for a massive headache, I'm fine. You don't mind if I go lie down on your bed, do you?" She asked, as she frowned and wrinkled her nose.

Harry's eyebrows rose in concern, but nonetheless he nodded. He extended his hand to help her, and she gladly accepted the gesture.

As Maria lay heavily against Harry, he quickly led her to his room. He helped Maria onto his bed before grabbing a stray piece of Parchment, and his quill, and scribbling a quick not to his Headmaster. When the letter was complete, it read:

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

My greatest Apologies for disturbing you, but it has come to my knowledge that Remus is staying at the Shrieking Shack. I need your confirmation on the matter, if you don't mind, as soon as you possibly can send me a reply.

My Greatest Appreciation,

Mr. Harry Potter.

Harry quickly tied his folded letter around Hedwig's leg, and instructed her that it was for Dumbledore and it was very urgent. Hedwig pecked him in approval, before fluffing her feathers, and taking off out of the window, Harry was frantically opening.

Harry watched her fly away, before closing the window.

"Wait. Leave the window open, will you?" Maria asked.

Harry once again cast her a concerned look, but nonetheless, he pulled the small latch holding the glass closed, and eased the window open.

Finally, Harry collapsed on his bed, beside Maria, in defeat. He clucked his tongue impatiently, and began rubbing his scar absent-mindedly.

After the long silence, Harry couldn't stand such lack of conversation, and he spoke up.

"Maria? You said something about Six Heirs? I don't know if you're up to it, but would you mind explaining this nonsense to me, Please?" Harry asked.

Maria turned her head to face Harry. Her cheeks were finally developing a pinky rose color, which was much better than the pale, yellowish complex it had been before.

"Sure." She whispered. Even in her voice you could catch How much doing magic had affected her.

She stood up, and walked over to the foot of the bed. She sat on the floor, and motioned for Harry to come and sit next to her.

When they were both comfortable. Maria pulled out her wand, and sighed before beginning.

"Appearo Lumen." She muttered, and the tip of her wand began glowing blue.

Harry noticed immediately, that the almost invisible, blue haze that was the shield protecting them against the discovery of their magical activity had begun to glow brighter.

Maria drew six stick figures in front of her; three girls and three boys.

"These are the six magical heirs," She began. ", These four," She circled two girls and two boys. ", Are the four founders of Hogwarts." She flicked her wand, and the four house crests, went each beside their designated stick person.

"Now, each of the founders, was born with the ability to control a natural element. Rowena Ravenclaw was born with the ability to control water, Godric Gryffindor controlled fire, Salazar Slytherin controlled Earth, and Helga Hufflepuff, controlled air. It's easy to remember. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold, thus comes fire. Slytherin's are green and silver, the green hinting on the Earth. Ravenclaw is blue, in result water, and the only one left, air, is Hufflepuff." She drew small symbols; a flame, a water droplet, a small earth ball, and a blue haze, to represent fire, water, earth and air; which were then placed beside their designated figure.

"You following along?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, these other two," She circled the remaining two figures. ", Are also a big part of this." She circled the boy figure. "This one is Mr. Luis Dumbledore." Maria continued.

"You mean-." Harry began.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore's great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great, well you get the point. there's a lot of great's, grandfather." Maria said, smirking.

"Now, Mr. Dumbledore and this lady," She said, circling them again, creating a thick line encircling the figures. ", Were able to control much more than an element each. Not only were they able to each have control over all of the elements, but each had their own individual power." Maria spoke, her voice becoming hushed.

"Wait, who's the lady?" Harry asked, confusion hinting the slightest in his voice.

"OH! Of course. The lady is Mrs. Fiona Harden. So anyways, They both had the ability to control all of the elements that the four founders were able to control, and they each had a special ability. Luis Dumbledore was able to control Power. He was able to Control Knowledge. His elements were Power and Knowledge. His intelligence grew to such peeks that he was known to be the strongest man ever. But he was very modest, and did not use his powers to their extent. Now Ms. Harden, on the other hand, had a very unique power. She had the ability to control the mind of a human being. This meant she could, not only read other's mind, but also take over one's mind, natural, with no form of connection whatsoever. She was able to straight away read someone's emotions, and had mastered Divination at the age of two!" She exclaimed.

Harry's eyebrows rose, and immediately he remembered Occlumency. Dumbledore had decided to stop Occlumency last year, but when he found out about Harry's Dreams, he had decided to make Harry start again this year. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"So anyways, each of them had their own ability to control an element. But it was said that back then, in old ancient times, each of the four founders of Hogwarts had a secret power. There was never any useful amount discovered. Anyways, this strong magic began to get very uncontrollable. Soon Slytherin began using it for wrong doings. Because he was able to control the Earth, one of his specialties was controlling the weather. The World did not see sunlight for 2 years. Finally, the magic was banned, and Dumbledore, Harden, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, were stripped of their ability."

"But now it's said that, because Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, he searches in vain for his secret power. He tries to regain his title as the ruler of Earth. So what may happen is we may have to banish the law, and find the heirs of the four founders. But the problem is the only two heirs we know of is Voldemort and Dumbledore. Because Dumbledore has the ability to control all the elements including Slytherin's; Earth, then it's no threat, right?" Maria continued, her voice breaking from non-stop talk.

"Yeah." Harry answered, as he stared at Maria, very focused and concentrated.

"WRONG. Slytherin had his Secret Power, and because we don't know what it is, Dumbledore will be incapable of finding a weakness. For all we know, it could be indestructibility!" Maria said, her voice hushed and full of anxiety.

"So then…Voldemort is indestructible?" Harry asked. How was this possible? It was he, Harry who was destined to kill Voldemort. If Dumbledore, heir to Luis Dumbledore, capable of controlling all the elements, and having the power to all knowledge, could not defeat Slytherin's Heir, Voldemort, because of some special secret power, how could he, Harry, stand a chance?

"It's said that all of the heirs, Or their spirits joined in one group, is the only chance to defeat Slytherin. You see, he was the biggest threat back in his age, because he was the only one who used his power for evil and not good. And the only thing that can destroy evil, is purity. That's another reason Dumbledore cannot defeat Voldemort. One of his descendants used their power to try and find a way around the law. Even if it wasn't bad, it was a greedy gesture. I don't know what it was for or anything, but it's said that that is the only reason Dumbledore was able to defeat Grindewald but not Voldemort." Maria continued.

"So only a person who's a descendant and completely pure can defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, his mind reeling with thoughts.

"Well, Yes and No. Yes a pure heir can defeat Voldemort, but there is another way, but it hasn't been discovered. No one knows what it is, only that it has been done once before, to an evil wizard Before Christ's Time." Maria said. She sighed heavily.

"So what does this have to do with Anything?" Harry asked, referring to the link between these heirs and Maria.

"Oh. Well, you see Mrs. Harden was the Founder of the School in Portugal. Wait, let me start from the beginning. I was Originally Born in Portugal. It was an accident. Before I was born, My Mother was always traveling. On The Second last day of her Holiday in Portugal, she went into Labor, starting having contractions, and home delivered me in a small old home in Portugal. Then We moved to Africa, Where I stayed for two years. My Father then decided it was best to return to Britain. But then, Death Eaters began to try and Force my Father away on to the evil side, and we left for Canada, where one of my Mother's Friends Agreed to get a home. I stayed in Canada for nine years. After my first year in the Canadian Witchcraft School, my mother decided to bring me back to Portugal, because it was my Birth place, so I ended up taking my witchcraft second year at Estrela Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Okay, in this school, back in Harden's time, Harden began finding ways to teach others of her ability. She wanted to share her unique mind power, and so she opened Estrela Academy, and began teaching what she could. But because she was born with this ability, she could not muster to "give" her energy to the world, so she taught minor things. These things were passed down from generation to generation, and were ordered from least difficulty to greatest difficulty, and taught as classes. In Divination of that school, you learn these abilities. Funny thing, when I went there, they stated I was gifted, and I learned how to do standard Seventh Year Mind Reading." She said, and giggled lightly, before sighing.

"Is there anything else I'm forgetting?" She asked herself.

"Well, If I'm any help, Everything seems to be well covered." Harry whispered. But his mind wasn't with him. It was still in awe of what had been spoken. His head was beginning to pound with all of this newfound information.

"Are You Okay?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Harry nodded.

"It's just the stress that…I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about Remus." Harry muttered, unable to tell her about the Prophecy. He remembered only too well, how Ron and Hermione had reacted.

Hermione and Ron sat beside the Common Room Fire, waiting for Harry to arrive back from Dumbledore's Office.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps followed by the whisper of a boy. Hermione and Ron both glanced at each other, before looking attentively at the Common Room Entrance.

The door whistled open, causing a slight ruffle of wind in the room, followed by a fuming, and pale Harry Potter, who entered, obviously distracted by something very grave.

Harry's muttering stopped, as he looked up at his friends.

"Harry?" Hermione asked after a long pause in which no one spoke.

Harry, who had been staring absentmindedly at the floor, while he played with the sleeves of his robe, slowly looked up.

His face has become so pale it was translucent. It almost looked as if he was a ghost.

Hermione gasped, whiled Ron paled, but not to the extent of Harry's complex.

"Guys…" Harry began, whispering, his voice very hoarse and shaky.

He paused, before taking a deep breath, determined to tell them straight on.

"Remember last year?" He asked. Other than speaking, his friends merely nodded, as they, once again exchanged glances with each other.

"The Prophecy smashed, right?" Harry spoke, keeping his voice barely above a soft whisper.

"But, You see…" Harry paused. "Well, I'm sorry I never told you…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her voice also shaking.

Harry discarded the thought of telling them the Prophecy was still in existence. Instead, he slowly began to re-tell the Prophecy, in a hoarse whisper.

"The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power, the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Harry spoke. It surprised him that he had memorized something _so Dark, and so…_he stopped thinking.

The image had begun to fade, as it ended with the horror-struck faces of his two friends. Harry shook his head as he slowly slipped into reality.

"Harry?" Maria asked, looking curiously at Harry.

"Sorry, I was just…lost in memory. What were you saying?" He asked.

"Well, it was nothing. I was just wondering if maybe we could try to contact one of your friends or something. Maybe they know about Remus' whereabouts." She muttered, blushing

Harry shrugged, and slowly got up, only to pivot as soon as he stood, to offer a hand to Maria.

"Thanks." She whispered, grasping it. Leaning heavily on hi shoulder once she was up.

"Are you sure your alright?" Harry asked.

"Honest to God." She whispered again, letting go of him, and walking in front of him, as if to prove her point.

"Okay." Harry said, as he rolled his eyes at her.

They walked slowly out of the room, and began heading downstairs.

Suddenly, they heard the flapping of a pair of wings, followed by the hoot of an owl. Harry whipped around, calling out Hedwig's name, as she landed on his outstretched arm.

In her beak, she held a small piece of Parchment, which looked very rushed, but it had a Hogwarts symbol, immediately confirming Harry's suspicion.

"Thanks Hedwig." He said, as he took the letter from her.

He unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you soon enough. I have just received you letter, and I must say it has risen suspicion. Remus Lupin is, in fact, nowhere near the castle grounds. I had the Teachers search quickly and we could not find him. I do not know if you've assumed this, but if it is urgent this situation, Do not send me another letter, but rather Floo me. I'll aid as much as I can._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief.

"What?" Maria asked, her voice rising in obvious fear.

Harry stood silent, his eyes never leaving the parchment.

"What!" Maria asked, more urgently.

"I-…" Harry paused.

"I thought you said he was at the Shrieking Shack." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? He was." Maria said, suddenly defending herself, raising her hands as if he was pointing a gun at her.

"Dumbledore says he had a search arranged, and Remus wasn't found. I thought you said you could…YOU COULD FIND HIM!" Harry finished off, his voice rising, along with his anger.

"Harry…Harry, please. He was there. I know he was. He probably left before Dumbledore received the letter." Maria said, her voice suddenly mimicking a whimper.

She stepped over, and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a soothing motion, and almost immediately, he relaxed. It was as if her touch was enchanted with healing powers.

"Why would he be there, I'm worried about him." Harry muttered.

"I can locate him again-."Maria began.

"No, I…" He stopped.

"Worried about who? And Locate who?" A voice spoke, from the foot of the stairs.

Harry heart leapt, as his head whipped around to see Remus standing at the foot of the stairs.

But his happiness quickly changed to anger, and he stormed down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been!" He asked, surprising himself at how much he sounded like a male version of Mrs. Weasley, or in other words a loving Father. Which reminded him briefly that he didn't have one, but he let that thought flutter by, as his anger rose, causing his face to heat and became a brick red.

"Harry, What are you-." Remus began.

"Don't you dare give me THAT gibberish." Harry said, his voice rising in volume and pitch.

"What? Harry all I was trying to do was tell you where I went beca-." Remus began again.

"We know very well that you were at the Shrieking Shack." Harry said, his eyes narrowing.

That shut Remus up.

"Harry maybe you should calm-." Maria spoke, in a teeny squeak from behind him.

He rounded on her, giving her a dirty look, before facing Remus again.

"Listen Harry, I can explain. I wasn't feeling so good so-." At this point he raised his voice to overlap Harry's. "SO I WENT TO HOGWARTS THE SHRIEKING SHRACK WAY AND HAD MADAME POMFREY CHECK OVER ME!" Remus finished with a holler.

Harry lapsed into silence, his face etching into anger, than relief, followed by curiosity, and finally worry.

He opened his mouth several times, only to close it again and again, as he was at loss for words.

"I think we should all go have lunch and forget about this. I'll prepare the food, while you two can watch T.V. if you want." Maria said, breaking the silence, which had been so long, ringing had begun in Harry's ears.

Harry nodded silently, and walked to the Living Room, flicking on the Television, and sitting on the couch, the remote in his hand.

* * *

A/N: Everyone seems to be more focused on my new Ficcy Young and Helpless, but I'm still going to attempt at this one. This one is far more important to me, and at four chapters has 5 reviews, while my other, written in four days, at four chapters has 39 reviews. Is this story really that bad?

Hey, give me some constructive criticism if this is bad, I want to know what's wrong with this story.

Thanks to the people who did review.

Bujiana


	3. Chapter Two: The Lurking Shadow

Chapter Two: The Lurking Shadow 

_He was in a forest. Two Death Eaters had their hands gripped against Harry's arm. Hermione and Ron, both stood tied against a tree, their faces pale and horror struck. Harry tried to get out of the Death Eater's grip, but instead got them to squeeze his arm harder. Suddenly there was a rush of wind and Harry's scar started to burn on his forehead. Voldemort was near, and coming to finally eliminate Harry Potter._

_Harry grinded his teeth against the pain of his scar and he tried to forget about it, and he did, because standing in front of him was none other than Voldemort himself._

_"Let him go." Voldemort said, as an evil grin stretched on his face. His red eyes took focus on Harry and he raised his wand, and in mere seconds, Harry was fully tied with rope._

_"You can't kill me Voldemort." Harry said simply._

_Voldemort laughed. "Those are words from a weakling. You are such a fool thinking you can escape me. Not this time Potter." Voldemort said._

_"You're the fool, never being able to kill me for fifteen years. Never being able to kill me when I was one. A mere baby defeated you. Do you know who that baby was? Me. Babies, of course, do grow, and become stronger." Harry muttered. Those were just well chosen words. In fact Harry was really shacking inside._

_"How dare you!!" Voldemort roared. His red eyes started to gleam like the fires of hell. He raised his wand, pointing at Harry and muttered the painful word. "CRUCIO!"'_

_The pain rushed through Harry's body like poison, and in minutes Harry was weak, and barely conscious. Thinking it was his final defeat; Harry laid still, no hope left for the future._

_But, that was the exact opposite. Instead, Harry felt a sudden rushing feeling, like the Cruciatus curse, but it wasn't pain, instead it was warmth. It was like energy running through his body. Harry stared at Voldemort, his own eyes blazing._

_"It is complete." Voldemort said simply._

_Harry looked curiously into Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort grinned. In the surroundings, neither Ron nor Hermione knew what was happening._

_"You don't know. Why Harry, my boy, you have just gone through your last stage, in a wizard's development. You have just received all of your powers. I'm not afraid Harry. I am so not afraid." Voldemort said. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes were filled with evilness._

_"You don't know what you talking about. Your just scared, and you want to cover it up." Harry said, but something in him told him he was wrong._

_"Potter, do you know what the Serdo is?" Voldemort asked. Harry's mind went right back to the conversation he had over heard. The Serdo..._

_"Potter, the Serdo is one of the most darkest objects in the entire wizarding world. Do you know what it does? It weakens strong people like you. Do you know how? The Serdo uses a special magic known as Flamus. It is a burning hell. A Flame. The Serdo lashes out wisps of this black flame, and as soon as it touches a living thing, that living thing is stripped of its energy so much that the receiver of the attack does not even have strength to Breath for more than an hour. Its flames are indestructible! Why am I telling you this? Do you know who is in possession of this great invention? ME!" Voldemort said and as if the word "me" was the key word, the air around them suddenly became hot. A Navy Blue Torch with black flames roaring out of it, floated towards Voldemort, and Voldemort took a hold of it staring at Harry with crazy eyes._

_"Potter your going to die today! YOU WILL DIE SCREAMING FOR MERCY!" Voldemort shouted as he shoved the hot inferno in front of Harry's face._

_"Scream Potter. Beg for mercy, bow down to me, and bow down to death Harry. BOW!" Voldemort shouted again._

_"I will die quiet. I will not beg, and I will never bow down to you. You can go ahead and strip me of my power." Harry said. No matter what happened, he was going to die noble._

_Voldemort raised his hand, ready to whip the black flame towards Harry, when he suddenly halted. It was as if a large invisible hand had stopped him from continuing. The wind began blowing, and it wisped past Harry, ruffling his fringe backwards, to reveal his scar. Harry's scar was glowing a brilliant orange. His eyes had changed from brilliant green to a blinding gold. Orange light was engulfing Harry. Harry raised his wand and muttered a strange word, never heard for one thousand years, and it was as if an explosion occurred. The Serdo blew up. It created a huge explosion, blowing Harry forty feet backwards. The entire forest was wiped out. _

_Harry placed his arms in front of his face blocking his face from damage. As the smoke disappeared, Harry saw hundreds of bodies on the floor. He saw Hermione and Ron's bodies about four feet from him. He tried picking himself up, but it was useless. He was weak and injured. He tried calling out their names, but they were unconscious. He leaned against a tree behind him, suddenly noticing his wound. He was bleeding very badly. If he didn't get help soon, he would bleed to death. He searched the floors and saw his wand beside Lucius Malfoy. He crawled over and grabbed it. He hoped this would work. _

_"Apparatus" Harry muttered, pointing his wand at Hermione and Ron. He felt a rush and he landed in the middle of Hogsmeade. He fell unconscious right there and his last thought was "Their safe…"_

Harry threw his body up ward ready to scream, but just in time remembering not to. His body shook underneath him as he tried to regain his breath. He had just seen last year's events in his head again. This was the first night of the many nights to come. His hand shot up and pressed against his scar, which now burned under his fingers.

It took a long time for Harry to regain composure. Eventually Harry stood on his legs, but still he was weak. He walked slowly out of his room and into the hallway. He tiptoed down the enormous stairs and was just about to open the kitchen door when there was a sound.

Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. It was just the Grandfather clock in the living room. The clock indicated that it was five a.m. Harry quietly opened the door and sighed with relief when he closed it.

He walked up to one of the cupboards and opened it. Inside he found a few tea packages and a blue kettle. He poured some water into the kettle and let it boil. While it boiled he sat on one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table and waited silently.

When the kettle started whistling, Harry got up and poured the steaming water into a cup. Holding the cup carefully, he walked across the kitchen and entered the living room.

He sat himself on a green sofa and quietly blew at the hot tea. The minutes ticked by and soon the Grandfather clock struck again, and again. When it indicated that it was seven a.m., Harry got up and headed to his room.

He opened his closet doors and grabbed a beige T-shirt, which Remus had purchased for him, and a pair of jeans Remus had also given to him. Remus had actually gone out to Hogsmeade to get a descent wardrobe for Harry.

Harry took a quick shower and threw on his clothes. He grabbed his wand and put it in his back pocket. He tried combing back his hair, but stopped when it wouldn't stay back. Taking a quick look at himself in the mirror, He smiled and headed down.

As he walked down, he passed by Remus's room. Spotting he wasn't there, Harry figured Remus was down in the kitchen, so he walked towards the big oak doors that lead to the Kitchen.

"Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" Remus asked when Harry entered the Kitchen again.

"Err…Yah, better than err…ever." Harry said, almost tempted to explain in full detail why he hadn't slept well.

"Great! Anyway, today I'll be leaving around six in the afternoon, because of my transformation. I'll be out for three days, and I'll come back on Monday, since today is Friday." Remus said.

"Yeah I know, but I was just wondering where will you be going?" Harry asked.

"Well Dumbledore has decided it's best that I stay in the Shrieking Shack. If anything happens, just Flu over to Dumbledore's office, or send note." Remus explained.

"Yeah, whatever, I won't need to, I can take care of myself thank you." Harry said.

"Alright, whatever you say." Remus said, and he sat down on the couch in the living room, and flicked on the television.

The WWN had just started, and what Harry saw flash on the screen, made him sick. A group of three Death Eaters surrounded three tiny five-year-old kids and started to beat them. They were literally conjuring up whips and sticks, levitating them and crashing them down on the children's bodies. Harry started to sway on the spot and managed to lean on a wall before falling over. He closed his eyes. Two days into the summer and the Death Eaters had already started attacking.

" Emily, Joseph and Taylor had been missing for 19 hours, until found dead in a Park, just a few blocks from their homes. Aurors say that an old muggle by the name of Nancy Rodriguez had called the police; only to have a wizard put a memory charm on the old lady and the policemen, because he had witnessed the death of the innocent children too. Many other muggles in different countries like Australia, and China have been attacked many times. It seems You-Know-Who has recruits around the world. On to our next story, Quidditch fanatics are yearning for the new…" Harry shook the speakers voice out of his head and turned around, jogging up to his room now very worried that Voldemort was finally catching up.

He collapsed into his bed, and stared up at the cream colored ceiling as his thoughts wandered. He must have been too lost in his thoughts to notice Remus come in, but somehow, Remus was their to scare the wits out of him as Harry jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Remus's voice.

"Sorry." He heard Remus mumble. " I meant to tell you that I was leaving, and I didn't want to seem rude and leave without saying goodbye." Remus said as he let go of the bags he had in his hand, which Harry had only just noticed.

Well have fun, and come back soon, this is going to be the most boring week of my life." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. His eyes darted to the alarm clock beside him.

"Wait, you said you would be leaving at 6:00, but it's only 1:30." Harry said as he stared at the flashing red numbers on the Alarm Clock.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted to see me, said it was something about you. Your Lunch is on the table by the way. So I'll be going." Remus said. He hauled up his handbags, and walked out of the room.

Harry's eyes followed his back until it was out of view, and then his eyelids started to droop slowly until they were completely shut, and Harry drifted off into sleeping slumber.

When he woke up, his eyes immediately scanned his surroundings and then landing on the large red numbers flashing on his Alarm clock. They read 8:15. He heaved himself up and carefully flattened the wrinkles on his bed sheets and dragged his feet slowly out of the room and down the long spiraling marble staircase.

He entered the Kitchen and opened the Fridge grabbing an apple and happily biting into it. He entered the living room and flicked the muggle T.V. on.

"Boring." He said for each channel as his thumb made contact with the button. He rolled his eyes after he went through 27 channels. He threw the remote on the Couch and stood up, deciding to go for a walk and examine his neighborhood.

Quickly, he grabbed a thin cloak and his wand just in case and stepped out of the house, making sure the door was locked. He descended the steps slowly and his eyes once again scanned the surroundings.

The street looked so peaceful. There wasn't a figure in sight. It was so perfect. He glanced up to the towering moon above him. He was almost certain he could here a howl from a distance. His feet started to carry him somewhere, as if they had a mind of their own, and as if they knew the place. Harry smiled welcomingly to the night breeze as it gently blew in his face and whispered in his ear. It was so perfect. Too Perfect.

Harry Knew it was too good to be true. It was almost as if he expected something to happen. Just as that very thought raced his mind, it was almost as if it were a trigger, a trigger to something very unwelcoming. Harry's knees hit the ground full force and his hands flung up to that mark. That detested mark that was now burning under his fingers.

Harry closed his eyes shut, very tightly. His two fingers were massaging his scar as it burned like the Gryffindor common room fire. Slowly, the pain started to etch away. Harry was able to open his eyes. Something wasn't right.

His hands connected with the soft grassy ground as he heaved himself up and brushed off some strands of grass from his cloak and pants. He took a few deep breaths and clenched his teeth at the small tingly feeling that remained in his scar. He took a few shaky steps forward and then made his way to a park that Harry's eyes had only just discovered. Suddenly, the same thing happened when he had entered the house. Harry was hit full force with a million different memories.

His mind finally focused on one. Lily was sitting on a park bench holding a small bundle of joy as a very childish James started to swing on the swings screaming like a mad man.

_"James get off of that, you're embarrassing me, and little Harry. Right my sweet?" She said as she rubbed her long index finger against the baby's small and delicate cheek._

_"He isn't little Harry, he's brave and loyal Harry, right Gryffindor Harry? You're going to grow up to be a big Quidditch star and your going to be an auror just like your mother and I. Your also going to find yourself a nice girlfriend, making sure that she is as beautiful as your mum here, only not as snappy." James finished and was slapped playfully by Lily as she said "Hey!"_

The memory started to fade until there was nothing left but the cold and empty reality. Harry walked up to the exact bench his mother had been sitting in, and sat on it.

I miss them… He thought as he frowned. He sighed and rested his chin against his palm. He stared out into the empty playground and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into painful memories…

Harry's head shot up so suddenly, it cracked painfully. Where was he? He looked around and sighed with relief as he saw that he was in the park that he was before. He must have dosed off. Quietly, he heaved himself up and started to exit the park. Suddenly, his hand started to rub his scar absent-mindedly. It wasn't stinging, but it wasn't normal either. It was a strange warm feeling, as if it were plunged into warm water. Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he started to see if he could tell why it was doing this.

Harry swallowed hard as he caught what was causing his scar to react like this. This method he had been taught last year by Dumbledore. Now Harry could sense why or what was causing his scar to burn or in this case prickle. Now Harry wished he hadn't tried and figured out.

His scar was burning because of a figure. Someone was near by. Harry's immediate guess was a Death Eater and his head started to swivel back and forth to try and catch a glimpse. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of a figure. It was walking towards him. A Shadow was only visible. Was it a Death Eater? Harry took a few steps back as it approached. Suddenly the figure stopped, right under a streetlight and was illuminated by the light.

Harry could have almost laughed with relief when he saw what it was. It was only a girl. She had long wavy elbow length brown hair. Her eyes were deep and shallow and were brown with swirls of green. She wore thin rectangular glasses with a beige half frame. Her face was blood shot and pale, as if she had been crying, and she was biting her lower lip. Her lips were glossy pink and her skin was a very light brown, like a light brown summer tan. She wore a long black skirt that had small faded red roses circling the bottom border of her skirt. She wore a Red T-shirt that had laces on the collar. Her hair was flipped back and she started walking very quickly towards him.

Harry was so relieved that it wasn't a death Eater, that he forgot the fact that this girl was heading straight towards him. But, by the time he noticed, she crashed head on into him, and they were both flung backwards. He heard her groan and he heaved himself up and offered her a hand.

"Oh I am so sorry sir! I must have dazed off I didn't see you. My greatest apologies." She said and Harry noticed she had silver shining braces on her teeth. She grabbed his hand and accepted the help. She dusted off her black skirt and lowered her head as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh no that's okay there's no need for apologies." He said. He noticed she spoke in normal English, without the British accent.

"My name is Maria Lilia Riddle." She said as she stuck out her hand. Riddle. The word echoed in his head. Her last name was Riddle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. She must be related to him. He swallowed hard. She had to be a Death Eater in disguise. He couldn't touch her. But that would be rude and he didn't know if Riddle was a common name or not. Then Harry felt his scar prickle again. His scar was never wrong, was it?

Harry stuck out his hand and he felt his shoulders slump in defeat. She took his hand and shook it and she smiled lightly. She had the most beautiful smile, even if she wore braces. Suddenly Harry seemed attracted to her. She was beautiful with her hazelnut eyes and her long beautiful light brown hair. NO! He protested to himself, She must have been hypnotizing him. He needed to get out of here.

Maria suddenly gasped. Her eyes went wide in horror and then she put her hand to her mouth.

"You're…You're Harry Potter!" She stuttered. He rolled his eyes and stared down at the floor nervously. He heard her muttering to herself. She was saying the word no over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Potter I was just… Well you see I was concentrating on something else, something painful and well, when you're preoccupied you tend to forget where you are and then you just can't hear anything and you're only thinking of that little painful thing while you're crying, and it's midnight and you're mad at yourself and you think there is no one else around but there is and your mind is just reeling with thoughts and …" She paused. "I just keep babbling don't I. I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. Can I make it up to you? You can come to my house and I'll be your maid or something, or I can just, you know, make you dinner or be a house elf for a day. I would just like to make it up to you. My dad taught me to always make it up to someone and…" She paused again.

Tears were shining in her eyes. She had that look on her face as if she was lost in her memories.

"Just come to my house tomorrow at three and I can you know make it up to you." Maria said. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Harry said simply. He was not going to go. Period.

"No you must come, how about after tomorrow."

"No. Can't." Harry said again.

"No you have to be free one day any day is fine." She said. She looked so desperate. She must be planning some sort of trap.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with your type of blood! Not with any of your type!" Harry spat at her.

Maria looked as if she had lost her parents or something. Tears started to form in her eyes and they trailed from her face. She started to bite her lips and she shut her eyes tight.

"Why?" She muttered so quietly.

"It's because I'm a Riddle right? Everyone thinks that. I'M NOT! I'M NOT A RIDDLE BY BLOOD WON'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?! I'M NOT A RIDDLE BY BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bellowed so loudly, that a house beside them flickered their lights on.

She completely burst into tears and broke down beside him. She fell to her knees and buried her face into her knees, she was sobbing and every once and a while, she would moan.

"Than what are you? The only other possible answers are a murderer, a traitor or what I think the right one is, the devil!" Harry spat and he kicked her hard on her hip and ran as quickly as he could to number 55 Godric Hollow.

Harry literally shoved the key into its hole and He shoved the door open as quickly as possible, scrambling into the house and slamming, and double locking the door.

He rested his body against the door and closed his eyes tightly. She didn't put up such a good fight for being a Riddle. He half expected to have to draw his wand. But he didn't have to. Instead he was able to walk away unharmed as if nothing had happened.

He sighed lightly and slowly dragged his feet up the marble staircase and into his room. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on top of his bed. He stared into the high mirror of his bedroom closet door. A young man age sixteen looked back. He had brilliant Green eyes and a muscular build. Although he had many scars across his back and chest from the Green Flame Torch incident, he still looked very handsome.

Harry glared at his reflection and then suddenly, walked up and slammed his closet door closed. Stupid Mirror. Harry pulled down his pants and quickly put on a long white T-Shirt, the one he slept in. He brushed his teeth hastily and climbed into bed falling asleep before his head hit his fluffy white pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Guys. To answer your questions, here is a little bit of info: 

This story takes place during Harry's Seventh Year. I currently have no Sixth Year, but I should give you enough details for you not to have any questions. About the Serdo thing, this was back when I thought the Sixth book was called 'The Green-flamed Torch' I changed the name, though, because of this. I don't have enough time to change the entire sixth year plot, as then this story'splot would also change. How drastically? I don't know.

Harry is currently living in Godric's Hollow, as you would know by now. This happened, because Remus felt it was a good idea, as Harry had lost Sirius and James and Lily, and having their home re-built, would maybe allow Harry to have good memories of his parents.

Muahaha. About this mysterious character, I can't say much. Only that she is very VITAL in the plot. coughcough

Enjoy. If you have any questions, just asked when Reviweing.

Please R/R!

-Bujiana


	4. Chapter Three: The Shocking Truth

**Chapter Three: The Shocking Truth!**

When Harry woke up it was already one in the afternoon. Of course after being out until two in the morning, you would have slept as long as He had. Harry quickly took a shower and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt. The red shirt had a thin blue line across it. Harry grabbed a leather jacket Remus had bought him and put it on. He tried yet again to comb his hair back but, as always, it was no use. He grabbed his brown running shoes and tied them on and he ran out of the house, skipping a late breakfast.

Where was Harry exactly going? Why that is a very simple question to answer. He was going to get some help. Arthur Weasley during the month of October last year had been made the Minister of Magic. Now since they were swimming in money, the Weasley had bought a new home in Godrics Hollow. They lived about twenty minutes away, but Harry was desperate and he quickly started jogging south, where the Weasleys lived.

Twenty minutes later, Harry spotted the towering house in front of him. He quickened his pace, and almost flew to the house. He reached the door and leaned against the sturdy brick wall catching his breath and wiping his sweat from his brow. He straightened his leather jacket and quickly pressed the doorbell.

He heard a shout from inside the house and then hurried footsteps. The door clicked and creaked open to reveal the smiling face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in! I was just cooking up some lunch, come and have a bite to eat." She said as she took his jacket and hung it on a hook in the closet beside them.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley. I'm not hungry." Harry said as he slid his shoes off and walked into the small, but roomy, kitchen.

"No, Harry, I insist. Why don't you go call Ron and the rest of them upstairs? That would be greatly appreciated." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry, knowing he couldn't argue with Mrs. Weasley because of her flaring temper, quickly nodded and bound up the stairs.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said as soon as he spotted his friend on the carpeted floor of his room. Hermione was sitting right beside him, with Ron's hand wrapped around her waist. Ginny sat on the other side of Ron biting her bottom lip as she shuffled through her cards. The Exploding snap Deck of cards gave away what they were playing.

Ron's head shot up and he grinned happily and very quickly let go of Hermione's waist.

"Hey Harry. Want to play?" Ron asked as he got up and went to greet Harry with a pat on the back.

"No thanks, I came up here to tell you that lunch is ready." Harry said. He grinned too, but it was slightly fake as Harry remembered why he had come here. Maybe he shouldn't tell them about Riddle. But then again, they were his friends.

They descended the stairs quickly and sat at the table. It was now only the six of them. Fred and George were too busy with their joke shop, Percy was married to Penelope and Bill and Charlie were rarely home.

Harry ate happily, making sure not to get into any conversation with Mr. Weasley about muggle contraptions. He ate three helpings of food before finally declaring he was full. After being excused, Harry, Ron and Hermione Quickly went up to Ron's room while Ginny was left behind to help clear the table.

"So Harry you want to play Exploding Snap?" Ron asked happily.

"No." Harry replied determined not to show that he was pre-occupied with something else.

"Harry? Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry said in the same tone as before.

"Don't lie to us. You were never a really good liar." Hermione muttered impatiently.

Harry looked around carefully before saying in a low whisper, "Something happened yesterday. Ron do you know a place in your house where we won't be disturbed?" Both Ron and Hermione looked slightly shocked.

"Was it Death Eaters?" Ron asked, only to receive a glare from Harry and Hermione. "Err, right, we could go to the garden. Come it's out back." Ron said and they descended the stairs yet again.

Once they reached Ron's Garden, they all sat under the Apple Tree on the Left side of the Garden. Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry and Harry sighed before taking a deep breath and telling his story.

By the time he was finished, Ron had his mouth hanging open and Hermione had gone very pale and was biting her lower lip.

"She didn't even put up a fight?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shook his head no. Hermione just sat and continued to bite her lower lip.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he peered into her eyes.

"Harry. Dumbledore is letting some people from Durmstrang come to Hogwarts. They're going to be transfers and he gave me the list just yesterday, of the students that were going to attend because he wanted me to show them around on September the first. One of the people on the list was a girl going into the same year as us. Are you sure her last name was Riddle?" Hermione asked and she continued to bite her lower lip.

"Yes. Why? Are one of the transfer students her?" Harry asked. He looked at her anxiously.

"Sort of. You see…" She trailed off slowly.

"Well?" Harry asked pressing her on.

"There is this girl in seventh year and her name is Maria Lilia Santara. You don't think maybe she is going as a different person to Hogwarts, to disguise herself. Do you?" Hermione asked.

"Wait! Dumbledore is letting her in the school?" Harry shouted in outrage.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Hermione said as she tipped her head down and let her tears slowly fall down her face.

Harry scratched his chin feeling tiny prickles. I got to shave tonight. Harry thought to himself. He heaved himself upward and said quietly, "Why don't we forget about it and let's just go play some Quidditch. Okay?"

Ron nodded and offered a helping hand to Hermione, who gratefully took it and walked behind Ron who led the way inside.

They had a lot of fun racing around on their brooms and when darkness started to fall upon them, they touched down and the three of them went inside to have a quick dinner.

During Dinner, Harry tried his best to avoid any kind of conversation, and was happy when He was finished and excused himself from the table. He quickly went upstairs, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny close behind.

He entered Ron's room and sat on the edge of the bed and watched his friends file inside the room.

"Who's up for a game of chess?" Ron asked enthusiastically. Ginny squealed with delight, and grabbed the chessboard and laid it out in front of her and Ron.

Hermione sat cross-legged a few feet away from Ron, knitting a red fuzzy sweater. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of House-elves wearing those "things."

Half an hour later, Ron was well on his way to beating Ginny for the third time. Slowly, Harry glanced outside through Ron's window and Maria's face loomed in front of his vision. That girl was no good, but why would Dumbledore let a Riddle in the school. Did he know she was a Riddle? Harry sighed heavily and slipped off the covers and onto the carpet in front of the chessboard.

"So Hermione, I see your starting spew again." Harry said and chuckled lightly to himself.

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W!" She said stubbornly, dropping the sweater and narrowing her eyes towards Harry.

"Okay! Eshh Hermione. I was only joking with you." He said as he pretended to be truly offended.

"Whatever." Hermione said. She crawled towards Ron and wrapped her arm around his waist pecking him on the cheek.

"Oi! Don't start getting mushy in front of me, warn me first so I can leave and take Ginny with me." Harry said as he grinned widely at the couple in front of him.

Ginny started to giggle madly, while both Ron and Hermione blushed and Hermione quickly took her hands away from Ron's waist.

"Let's just get back to the game. Shall We?" Ron said and he stared down at the board and moved his castle three spaces forward.

Harry examined the board and the quickly said out loud. " Did you hear the bishop is coming to town?" He tried to point out that it was a clue, and when it seemed to confuse Ginny, he bent down towards her and whispered quietly in her ear: "Bishop to B4."

She smiled warmly and then announced it to her pieces. She smiled and then grinned and looked at Ron almost evilly.

"I believe that is Checkmate." She said and then started to scream out loud that she had finally beaten her brother at chess.

Their fun was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice booming from down stairs. "Okay Lights out!"

Harry suddenly stopped what he was doing.

"Hey Ron you don't mind if I stay at your house tonight do you? Does your mother?" Harry asked lightly. Ron shook his head.

"They love you as a son, they'll let you stay, let me just find something for you to wear." Ron said and he tossed a very long white T-Shirt to Harry and Harry quickly started to usher the girls out.

Once they were gone, Harry took a quick shower in the bathroom, and threw on the T-Shirt. He desperately tried to flatten his hair but cursed at it when it didn't change at all.

He exited the washroom and quickly climbed into the cot that was placed at the foot of Ron's bed. He watched as Ron climbed into his bed and looked at Harry with concern.

"Your not having any more nightmares, are you?" He asked after hesitating just slightly.

"No." Harry lied.

"Good. We'll talk in the morning okay?" Ron asked as he swiftly turned off the light.

"Sure Ron. Good Night." Harry said pulling off his glasses and with that he fell asleep soundly. Or did he?

Harry awoke with a start. He gasped for air and his hand shot up to his scar and started to massages it. He was shaking and was covered with cold sweat. Another troublesome night of nightmares, Harry thought as he slipped his glasses on. He looked at Ron's alarm clock and sighed. It read 4:42 a.m. He got up hastily to his feet and quickly grabbed his belongings. He threw his clothes on and very quietly, left Ron's room and crept downstairs.

He grabbed a piece of Parchment that lay on the counter and started to write a note to the Weasley Family. It read:

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Thank you for the stay. I really appreciate the fact that you love me as if I was part of the family. I know you may read this and wonder where I am but I assure you that I made it safely home, and the only reason I'm leaving is so Remus doesn't skin me alive because I've worried him to death. Thank you once again, and I may be seeing you soon, depends on how Remus feels about it. Until Then, have a nice summer and stay safe._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry smiled at the letter and he quickly placed it on the counter and crept out of the house.

After many minutes of jogging, and the fact that Harry was still slightly weak because of the morning episode, He stopped jogging and started to walk, when it was five minutes to six, He could finally spot his house in front of him. He ran the last few steps, slipped the key into the keyhole, entered the house, and went to go lie down on one of the couches.

Harry quickly made two cups of coffee, hoping Remus would get there soon, and he quickly made scrambled eggs with bacon. He laid it on the table and again sat on the couch in the living room.

Half an hour later, when it was just seconds to seven o'clock, He heard the dangle of keys and the click of a lock. Harry sighed with relief at that and quickly sat at the Kitchen table waiting for Remus to enter the Kitchen.

Just as Harry was about to dig his fork into a piece of bacon, Remus walked in, slightly pale and weak, with his robes torn in many different places.

"Hey Remus. Sit down; I was just about to eat. How was the "Holiday"? Harry said as he went to go pick up Remus's bags.

"Holiday. Ha! You try becoming a werewolf and having the potion go all wrong. Remus said and with that said, he collapsed into a chair and rested his forehead against his opened hands.

"All wrong?" Harry muttered to himself. He looked at Remus's pale complex and weak build. It was bad enough he had lost his best friends, Harry thought. But becoming a werewolf and having the potion go all wrong? Harry thought, and he grabbed Remus's bags and slowly carried them up the stairs and into Remus's room, which was the first door to the left.

Harry sat on the edge of Remus's bed and let himself fall into deep thought. What if he, Harry, made a potion that could heal Remus's curse? What if he, Harry, researched enough and found a cure? Then Remus could enjoy the rest of his life. If he, Harry, made that type of potion, then maybe, just maybe, Remus could live a happy life.

Harry suddenly jumped up and grabbed a piece of parchment quickly scribbling something down. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favor, the sooner the better. I need you to go to Diagon Alley, or any magical bookstore, and find me a book with all of the Magical Herbs, Fungi and Plants of the Wizarding world. Don't ask why, you'll find out soon enough, and if you do own a book about Herbiology, which contains any information on Magical Plants, please send it to me as soon as possible._

_Thanks!_

_Your Friend,_

_Harry Potter._

He quickly ran to his room, tied the letter onto Hedwig's leg, stroked her and begged her to fly as fast as she could to The Weasley's house.

He watched her fly away from the house, the little piece of parchment tied against her leg. He quickly ran up to his trunk and opened it, searching for a book he had owned, praying he hadn't lost it. He sighed with relief when he pulled out the book "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi." He started to flip through it and he stopped on page 102. He stared at the word written in front of him.

**Osibu: This is a magical Herb, very rare, which is said to cure all evil, even someone as evil and You-Know-Who himself. It is very rare and has only been seen once, which was many thousands of years ago, when the founders founded Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was said that the Osibu Herb stood on the Grounds of Hogwarts itself. (No Picture Available.)**

Harry stared at the book and then jot the name "Osibu" Down on a piece of Parchment. He then jot down "Wolfsbane" and then placed the piece of Parchment in the book. He placed the book on his desk and quickly descended the steps to go devour his now cold breakfast.

When he entered the Kitchen, he spotted Remus in the Living Room Watching the Wizarding News. He sighed and quickly finished eating his breakfast, and then cleaned up the Kitchen and sat on the couch opposite to Remus's.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Remus asked, trying to hide his weakness. Harry suddenly stopped on the spot and he heard the name echo in his mind. Maria Lilia Riddle.

"Nothing much, but something happened one night." Harry muttered, hoping Remus wouldn't ask what had happened. Fat Chance he thought as Remus seemed to perk up at the news.

"What happened?" Remus asked. He flickered the T.V. off and then sat up, his eyes locking with Harry's.

"I met this girl. She was about my age. She had long brown hair and…" He stopped trying to picture Maria's face.

"Well she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had braces and spoke in a different accent. She bumped into me around midnight that night." Harry said, trying to find the best way to word this.

"She said sorry and then she told me her name." HHarry paused, thinking of Dumbledore's trust. Why would Dumbledore trust a Riddle?

"What was her name?" Remus asked.

"Maria." Harry said simply.

"Did she tell you her last name?" Remus asked as he slid off the couch and walked over to Harry. He knelt beside Harry and Looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. Actually she told me her full name. Her name was Maria Lilia Riddle." Harry said.

Silence. Not a word was said. Remus's face etched into worry and the grief. Harry just stared down towards the floor.

"Are you sure her last name was Riddle?" Remus asked, in a low whisper.

"Yeah. But she said she wasn't related to Voldemort by blood." Harry said. He hated having to do this. He was turning seventeen soon, and Remus treated him like a five year old.

"And then I went to the Weasley's house yesterday, and I told Ron and Hermione what happened. Hermione seemed very worried and then she told me she was going to tour the knew foreign kids at Hogwarts, because Dumbledore is letting Transfers attend Hogwarts. At first I thought she had just said that because she wanted to change the subject, but then she told me she had a list of the new comers, and one of them was named Maria Lilia Santara. It's her, I know that because she had become worried when she figured out I was Harry Potter, and she had said her real name thinking I was a muggle." Harry said. He took a deep breath and then asked Remus the question that had been plaguing his mind for two days.

"Why would Dumbledore let a Riddle in the school?" Harry asked looking at Remus desperately.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him ourselves, because I don't like the sound of this girl." Remus said, and he got up and quickly grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking across the Hogwarts ground (They had flooed to Hogsmeade.) and they quickly ran towards the Oak Doors. Harry threw the doors open and quickly started to sprint towards Dumbledore's Office. He skidded to a stop in front of the Gargoyle, suddenly remembering the fact that he didn't know the password. Remus stopped beside him and Harry turned his head clockwise to stare him down.

"What's the Password?" Harry asked him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't know. I forgot about the fact that we needed Dumbledore's Password." Remus said. He stared at Harry and then his eyes wandered to the Gargoyle in front of them.

"What! Are you telling me we come all this way, and none of us know the password? I can't have any peace from confusion can I? It's always ready to pounce at me and-" But Harry was cut off short by a familiar voice behind him.

"I see I have some visitors. Go on in. Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore said from behind Harry smiling lightly as his blue eyes sparkled brightly.

Harry quickly scrambled up the moving stairs and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's Desk. He watched Remus and Dumbledore file in and take their seats before Dumbledore started to speak again.

"So what do I gain from this lovely visit?" Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes pierced into Harry's own, but Harry didn't wince, instead he took a breath and began to speak.

"Sir Hermione has let me take a glimpse at all the transfer students this year, and I have my reasons for believing Maria Lilia Santara should NOT be allowed in this school." Harry said quickly and then he paused waiting for Dumbledore to answer.

"And why would that be?"' Dumbledore asked, his face now etching with graveness.

"Well, I've met her. She bumped into me two nights ago and well she lied about her name, either to you or to me." Harry said not telling them what her last name was.

"Are you saying I can't let a Riddle in this school?" Dumbledore asked. Harry stood silent with shock. He knew her last name was Riddle.

"But what if she plans to take Voldemort's side and attack me? You can't trust her, she's evil!" Harry protested. He was not letting a Riddle kill off his friends.

But Harry was very surprised when Dumbledore started to laugh.

"Oh Harry. Funny how teenagers come to conclusions so fast. She not related to Tom Riddle by blood." Dumbledore said.

"She said that but how is that possible?" Harry asked now very curious to know more about this mysterious girl.

"Let me explain. Maria's Father, Markus Riddle, was born from muggles, but his parents died in a car accident when he was only about two weeks old. He didn't have any aunts or uncles, because both of his parents were only children, so he was forced into a muggle orphanage."

"Now at the same time, Ms. Riddle, Tom's mother, had been trying to become pregnant a number of times, but the only results were a number of miscarriages. So instead of having a child of her own, she decided to adopt Markus Rodriguez. Only about two weeks after, did she find out she was pregnant, but even then, she was sure it was a miscarriage, but instead it turned out not to be a miscarriage, and so she was blessed with two children, and as you know, she died during birth, and both brothers were separated once again. Tom was sent to a local Orphanage, but because Markus was being put up yet again for adoption, he was sent to another orphanage, up North. He found a family there, but this family had always said his Birth Mother had been Tom's Mother, Ms. Riddle."

"Only when he died two years, ago, did we test his DNA and find out he was not related to the Riddle's by blood." Dumbledore finished.

"But sir, why does she keep her name Riddle, if her father was adopted again, wouldn't he keep the Foster Parents' names instead?" Harry asked very confused.

"You see Harry, the only reason this lovely couple adopted Markus, was because the only way they could stay married, according to their religion, was if they were to have a child of their own. So they adopted Markus, and kept him as their own, but never denied the fact that he was not theirs. Instead, they encouraged him to find out more about his family and to keep his so called "Father's" name." Dumbledore said. He pushed his body back into leaning position and stared into Harry's green eyes.

"So she's not evil?" Harry asked. He couldn't think. This was too much. She had been forced to be called a Riddle because of numerous of lies? He had kicked her and treated her as if he were the Dursleys and Maria were him.

"No Mr. Potter, she is not evil." Dumbledore said. There was some finality in his voice, but one more question was bugging him.

"Why, then, is she put down on the list as Maria Lilia Santara?" HHe asked curiously.

"That is only for her safety, so I don't have to explain to the entire school how she is not related to Voldemort. It is for her safety too. I do not want Slytherins harassing my Gryffindors because she is their master's so called niece." Dumbledore said.

"I'm guessing this is all." Remus said, and Harry jumped, forgetting altogether that Remus had been in on the entire conversation.

"Wait one more question. This has nothing to do with Maria, but do you know how I could get some Osibu?" Harry asked.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Dumbledore straightened his body and cleared his throat.

"There is only one place you can get it, and that is from here." Dumbledore said. He pointed one long slender pale finger towards a stand that held a small silver box that was closed shut with a lock and a magical barrier.

"Sir, would I be able to…" Harry trailed off slowly. It was probably worth so much, and was so important that Dumbledore wouldn't let him, but it was as if Dumbledore read his mind and he slowly but wearily stood up and grabbed a small key from his pocket. He drew his wand and pointed it at the barrier.

"Deleo Ara" Dumbledore Muttered and he watched as the barrier destroyed itself. Dumbledore then quickly slotted the key in and opened the box.

Harry eyes darted to the plant inside and he stared. It was a vibrant Aqua blue and it was very small and it looked very frail. It had small blood red spiked on its stem and its leaves had small blood red veins. Dumbledore lowered his hand and gently picked up the plant. Once he had it clear from the box, he closed the small silver box and outstretched his hand towards Harry.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "Your letting me take it?" Harry asked surprised that Dumbledore would let him take it.

Dumbledore nodded and dropped the tiny plant into Harry's hand. Harry felt one of the spikes dig into his flesh, but he didn't wince; instead he closed his hand tightly around it and turned towards Remus.

"Thank You sir for the Osibu. I reassure you that it will not go to waste." Harry said and with that he opened Dumbledore's Office's Oak Door and walked out of the room.

Once he was out, he quickened his pace, desperate to get home and continue taking notes on his brand new Anti-Werewolf Potion.

The rest of the day went by quite fast, and by 8:30, Harry was in the Kitchen, cooking a surprise meal for Remus. He quickly stirred the mash potatoes and sprinkled a bit of salt on the steaks. He cursed when he burnt himself against the stove, but by 8:45, he was setting the table, quickly placing his masterpiece onto the table using fancy purple mittens.

He poured a glass of fresh red wine into a glass, and a muggle beer into his own. He placed the forks onto the table, took off the mittens, and walked out of the room, towards Remus's room, where Remus had been the past two hours.

Harry knocked onto his white door and waited. He heard a muffled voice saying, "Come In.", and he twisted the doorknob with his free hand and walked into the room.

Books were scattered all over the floor, and Remus sat on his bed, leaning against the frame. Harry noticed immediately the fact that Remus was still pale and still looked frail, and as if a truck had driven over him, but he had improved from this morning, and Harry smiled forcefully and then opened his mouth to say dinner was ready.

But instead, he wasn't able to for Remus cut in. "I'm not hungry. I know you prepared something nice, but I don't feel like eating. Sorry." Remus said, and with that he put on a pair of dark framed glasses and frowned slightly as he went back to his reading.

"You have to eat something. I don't mean to be a Mother Hen or anything, but your not going to recover from your transformation by starving yourself, then acting as if you aren't weak, and trying to cover it up by looking busy! I mean, the books upside down for Pete's sake!" Harry said furiously. He didn't want to lose Remus to, then he would surely go insane.

Remus blushed and quickly turned the book right side up. But Harry wasn't done with his bickering.

"There, now you have some colour on your cheeks. Now come eat, I don't want you to starve yourself, and die." Harry said than, as low as he could he muttered under his breath, "Like the rest of my family."

Than Harry pivoted on the spot and walked out of the room. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He walked down to the Kitchen, and he quickly dumped his beer down the drain, and placed his plate into the refrigerator. He sighed darkly and collapsed on the couch in the sitting room.

Harry let himself drift off into his own thoughts. Why was his life collapsing into a million pieces in front of him? It was as if God was picking on him. Now half of the people he admired and loved were dead to the hands of Voldemort and his colony. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander and Maria's face again loomed into his mind. So she wasn't what he thought she was. She wasn't a Riddle, or a spy. She had been forced into a disgraceful name, because a mother wanting children had adopted her father. Maria had the entire world turning it's back on her, just like he did. Everyone only knew him because he was their last hope of survival. All because of the stupid prophesy.

Harry bolted up off the couch, annoyed with himself. He jogged out of the living room and into the main entrance. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his thin muggle leather jacket.

"Remus, I'm going for a walk. Don't expect me back soon." Harry said distastefully. He thrust the door open and slammed it behind him.

He felt his anger rise, to a boiling point, and he was ready to hit anything or anyone that was in his way, but the cool breeze and perfect scenery seemed to calm his nerves. He groaned, now suddenly guilty with himself. He needed to find a place to relax. To cool off and be able to think, not of his problems in life, but of the solutions needed for those problems.

Harry spotted the park he had seen the other night. He walked over to it and sat onto one of the many swings in the park. He swayed his body back and forth, letting the swing push him, and the breeze beat against his pale complex. The soothing wind calmed his nerves, up to a point where Harry was ready to fall asleep, but instead, he stopped the swing from swaying, and instead, he got up and walked over to the bench seating himself on the same spot he had been seated last time. He started to hum to himself, a song he had heard on the muggle radio. Although a girl had sung it, the words still echoed in his mind. The words had not touched him then but now they did.

He stopped humming and listened suddenly. He heard a girl's voice. She was singing the same song. The girl was on the other side of the playground. She was singing slowly and it sounded more like a whisper, but at the sound of her accent he knew who it was.

He listened for a while. The words Maria sang. She seemed to have memorized the song. He listened carefully, looking for a meaning in the song.

_"Mamma you gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady  
And mamma all you had to offer  
Was a promise of a lifetime of love _

_Now I know there is no other love like a mother's  
Love for her child  
I know that love so complete someday must leave  
Must say goodbye_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_Mamma you gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman  
And mamma all I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me_

_'Cause I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child _

_And it hurts so  
That something so strong  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_But the love you gave me will always live  
You'll always be there every time I call  
You offered me the greatest love of all  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes_

_And when you need me  
I'll be there for you all the way  
I'll be there all life through  
I'll be there this I guarantee_

_Mamma, I'll be  
I'll be there through the darkest nights  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you 'till forever comes_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye."_

She finished and Harry smiled. She had a wonderful voice. The words were so meaningful, unlike most songs he had heard that Dudley had listened to. So meaningless with so many swearwords, some that he didn't even know existed. But Harry snapped out of his oblivion, and sighed. He should apologize to her. He had insulted her and had hurt her, in ways both physically and emotionally. It was wrong for any kind of human being other than Voldemort, to suffer such pain.

Harry walked over to her. He studied her. She had her head down, and was staring down at the pavement. She wore dark blue jeans, and a shirt that was light blue, with the letter M in fancy writing on it. She had her hair down and it swooped down, covering her face from view, and she had a dark pink, like a magenta colour nail polish. She wore a small thin golden bracelet on her left wrist and she wore a pair of light pink sandals. Harry had to admit, as plain as the wardrobe was; it made her look very pretty.

He placed his hand slowly on her shoulder, only to feel her flinch. She shot her head up so fast; he heard her neck crack slightly. Her hazelnut eyes looked at him fearfully, and she took a hesitant step backwards.

"Look, Maria, I'm really sorry. I didn't know about your father, and his real blood. I came to conclusion too fast. I'm really sorry, and I know I hurt you both physically and emotionally. I can make it up to you, just the way your father used to teach you. You can come to my house. Even right now is okay." Harry said. He stuck out his hand, and watched her chew the flesh of her lower lip.

Mute. She didn't say anything; she just stared at him, her eyes locking with his own. He was taken aback when tears sprang into her eyes, and she looked away. He didn't know this girl, and yet it was like he did. It was as if, every time he looked into her eyes, he would look into her past, her present, and maybe even her future.

He heard her sniffle slightly, and her shoulders started to shake. He didn't want to watch her cry. Even the lowest of men didn't make a girl cry. Not even Draco did so. Harry placed his right hand on her shoulder, and forced her to turn back, and face him once again.

Her bottom lip was now bleeding freely and trembling, Her eyes over flowed with tears and they started to slide down her cheeks. Harry didn't want to hurt such an innocent soul. He gently wiped her tears away. He then cleared his throat and began to speak, his eyes never leaving her own.

"Do you forgive me, Maria Lilia Santara? I will never call you by that foul name. I can see it in your eyes that such a name torments your soul. But I ask you to forgive my foolishness." Harry said. He waited.

Unexpectedly, Maria threw herself onto him, knocking him to the floor. She started to sob loudly, and buried her face into his shoulder. Her shoulders were shaking again, and she was muttering something he couldn't understand.

Harry didn't know how tot react to such a movement. Her sobs echoed in the night. He hesitated before placing his hand soothingly on her soft fluffy brown hair.

"Shhh." Harry muttered quietly. He hated to see her like this. He didn't know her at all! Here he was cooing her of her pain. Harry sighed and stood in that position until the sobs subsided.

"I'm so sorry. Now your shirt's all wet, and your jacket. Oh, I can't do anything right!" Maria said, she raised her face and sniffled, Harry noticed her lip was now swollen, because of her constant chewing. She sniffled again, and then became a deep red, and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"That's okay, it's only water." Harry muttered quietly. He watched her start to bite her lower lip again. He put his finger against her lip and muttered, very quietly, "You'll ruin your lip like that, it's a bad habit." She stopped and then smiled lightly before she hugged him tightly. Then she suddenly pulled away. She sighed and then said in a low distasteful voice.

" I hate it when people do that. I was so close to being rejected completely from the wizarding world last year. I skipped Year Six, so I could mourn over my parents' death. Because I was a Riddle, they were ready to throw me into Azkaban, and I was easy prey for them not being in a school, so I moved here, and I signed up for Hogwarts. At first Dumbledore didn't want to let me in. He thought there would be much conflict because of my name, but then I had the idea of going under my mother's maiden name, Santara. I'll be known as Ms. Santara at Hogwarts. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before. I know I seemed so desperate to let you come to my house, it even sounded as if I was luring you in, but I wasn't. I just follow my parents' faith so badly, because I haven't truly gotten over the fact that I'm never going to see the, again. Ever." By the end, she was again crying.

He watched her sob, and suddenly she collapsed again, onto the floor, uncontrollably sobbing.

"Come on, Follow me." Harry said suddenly, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her behind him.

"Ow." She moaned as his grip tightened. "What are you doing to me? Harry! Let me go!" She said, as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Please stop, I'm bringing you to my house, to meet my guardian, Remus, and I don't want you to say anything about your dead parents, or death, or Voldemort, Okay?" Harry said. He quickly grabbed his keys, using his left hand, and he slightly loosened his grip on Maria.

He slotted the key into the keyhole and threw the door opened. He closed the door behind him, and threw off his jacket, not bothering to put it on the rack. He tugged at Maria's sleeve and walked faster up to Remus's room.

"Remus!" Harry called out. He knocked on the door angrily.

"Harry what's wrong?" Came Remus's voice, and the door opened.

Remus's mouth dropped at the sight of Maria's tear-stained face and scraped knee.

"Ms. Ri- uh… Santara! What a pleasure to meet you!" Remus said and he extended his hand towards Maria.

Maria hesitated slightly but smiled and shook hands with him.

"Remus you wouldn't mind if she stayed over for the night. She's so tired and I don't want her to get hurt walking home." Harry said as he looked at the dark shade under Maria's eyes.

"Well… Sure! Why not?" Remus said and he smiled again, his white teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"Thanks. I'll go bring Maria to one of the Guest Rooms. Good Night Remus!" Harry said and he turned around and headed for the room next to his own.

When they entered, Maria sat on the bed in front of them and sighed heavily. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to bite her lower lip, but Harry noticed her eyes glance upward, and then she stopped biting her lip. Harry chuckled.

"Okay, the washroom is right there," Harry pointed to the door on his right. "I'll go get you some dinner and you can wash up. Don't worry about tomorrow just yet. I have an entire night and day planned for us. If you're going to be defended from the Slytherins, You'll need to become the fourth Marauder Junior. Got it?" Harry asked.

Maria seemed shocked at first but then she nodded and got up, taking small steps towards the bathroom door.

"I'll be up in a minute." Harry said, and with that he left the room.

Harry entered the Kitchen and quickly put some mashed potatoes on a plate. He grabbed a glass and filled it with juice. He grabbed some napkins and placed it all on a sliver platter. He carefully walked out of the Kitchen and again climbed the Marble Staircases up to his room. When he entered, Maria was just leaving the washroom, with a white robe wrapped around her.

Harry felt guilt consume him as he saw a dark bruise on her upper shin but ignored it as he placed the silver platter on the night table.

"Sorry I pulled you out of the park so suddenly. I just want to make sure you don't… Well I just want to make sure your safe." Harry said and he remembered what he had felt as Maria had dropped in front of him crying again. It had felt like someone was watching him; so much in one night. He couldn't bare it!

He exited the room, letting Maria change, and when she gave him the all clear he came back in and watched her sip the juice in the glass cup.

"Look, we don't even know each other, and yet already you've invited me to your house. I know you know so much about me already, but I can't seem to stop thinking that you don't really want to be my friend and the only reason your doing this is because Dumbledore told you to comfort me and well… I don't want to be used in such a way." Maria said.

"No! It's just, you understand the feeling of loss so much, that I want to be great friends with you. You know how it is to witness death of your own parents, and then be left to mourn over it, with no one there to comfort you. You understand my feelings like no one else will, and I want to become friends with you so I can comfort you and vise-versa." Harry said. Here he was pouring out his feelings to a girl he didn't know.

"Okay. I guess it's fine. Well let's start by telling each other favorite things and hobbies, How's that?" Maria said smiling brightly. It the first real smile he had ever seen from her.

He smiled to, and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. His eyes locked with hers and she sighed heavily before starting.

"Well, The basics. Err… My Full name is Maria Lilia Riddle. My Father is Markus Philip Riddle; my Mother is Lilia Elizabeth Santara. My Grandmother from my mother's side is Elizabeth Santara, but I would call her Lizzy Santa. I had a brother; his name was Lancer Markus Riddle. Sweet boy, he was older than me by one year, but died along with the rest of my family in my fifth year." Maria said. She suddenly had a glazed look in her eyes, her eyes started to water, but she contained herself and continued.

" I was born in Canada on August Twentieth. It was around 6:00 a.m. I lived in Canada for twelve years. I went to Durmstrang the first year. But because of my Father's job, we moved to France. There I went to Beauxbatons. Finally I moved To Portugal because My Father was an Auror and he had to work there to take care of some problems, so we moved there, and I moved into a school called Stone Castle All witchcraft school. It was a private school, consisting of only witches. Then, one day, about a week before school ended, I was allowed to go home, because I had requested I leave early, because we were moving. The Potions Teacher, Professor Batwing, created a Port Key to my house, and I arrived there, only to find the house in a wreck and the Dark Mark above the house…" Maria trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me about that. Tell me your hobbies and stuff. I'm guessing you moved here to move away from the pain and memories. Am I right?" Harry asked. She nodded slowly, before continuing.

"Well, I love to read, and I think school is important, but not that important. I learned to play the muggle piano when I was six, and when I'm down, I like to sit at the piano and play." Maria said.

"You have a piano?" Harry asked. He was curious to know as much as he could about this girl. She seemed like such a mystery. So much to hide in those pure hazelnut eyes.

"Actually, not any more, it was destroyed that day. But, my Grandmother's still exists." Maria said. Harry knew which day she was talking about and started to encourage her to tell him more.

"I like to watch Quidditch, but I'm not good at it. I like watching the Wizarding News, and I detest the Daily Prophet. I think The Weasleys are great, and that Mr. Arthur Weasley was a great replacement as Minister. I wish I could become an Animagus, and I enjoy learning new things. I have bad habits though, like rambling, being way too emotional, I'm wimpy, and I bite my lower lip when nervous. I bite my nails too." Maria said. She looked at her hands sighing and chuckling to herself.

"So, What about you? All I need to know is you hobbies, what you like and dislike, and stuff like that, because the rest I know from books and such." Maria said. She looked at her abandoned food and then plopped some food into her mouth.

"Well, I enjoy Quidditch, and I like to read about Quidditch Stuff. Yeah that sums up what I like. Quidditch, Quidditch and more Quidditch! My hobbies are playing Quidditch, watching the Defense Programs on T.V. and joking with my friend, Ronald Weasley, about how Hermione Granger, my other friend, who is a know it all. My bad habits would probably be this "Saving People's lives" thing. Oh and I'm a very modest person and I ruffle my hair when I'm thinking deeply about something." Harry said. He smiled lightly as he finished.

"Very interesting personality. So… Now what?" Maria asked.

"Now you guys can stop with the yapping, and get to sleep, it's eleven p.m. and you are both driving me crazy." Remus said who was now leaning against the doorframe.

"Remus, I didn't know you were eavesdropping on us. Naughty little guy." Harry joked as he pointed his finger at Remus. Remus chuckled lightly.

"Okay sir, Harry and I will go to sleep and we are both sorry we disturbed you." Maria said automatically after Harry's response.

Both pairs of eyes stared at her. Then Remus smiled impressed.

"You don't have to be so polite in this house. Be a party animal, relax, have fun. In the Potter House, that's what you do." Remus said. Maria smiled.

"In that case." Maria said and she jumped on the bed landing in a laying position. "Where's your T.V.? You cheap people, I girl must have servants you know." Maria said, snapping her fingers, and then she burst out laughing at the sight of their faces.

"Just Kidding." Maria said. She got up and grabbed her plate. She placed it carefully on the silver platter and started to walk forward.

"Excuse me Remus, but I need to go put my plate away. Oh and do me a favor by conjuring my Pajama from my house, it's pink with white flowers, about knee-length." Maria said. Remus moved out of the way, and she left the room. Remus followed.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for either one to return. His mind drifted off into deep thoughts. Harry watched as in front of him, Sirius's Death replayed, and then the Dursley's Death; Each one falling.

_Harry was awoken by a loud bang, and he scrambled out of his bed. His eyes glanced over at his wand, lying on his night side table. Harry grabbed his wand and his glasses, quickly putting on his glasses, and right before he left the room, he glanced at the time. It read 4:36 a.m._

_Harry quickly scrambled down the steps. He heard muffled voices coming from the living room. He walked slowly towards the edge of the wall, and peered at the scene before him._

_His mouth went completely dry. Peter Pettigrew stood there, his wand extended and being held by a huge strong silver hand. He wore a dark cloak, but did not have his hood cover his face. Behind him, a faint green light was starting to appear, and Harry knew right away what it designated, for his scar had just started to burn on his forehead._

_With one hand on his scar, and the other wrapped tightly around his wand, he jumped into the middle of the scene. Voldemort appeared where the green light should have been, and smiled menacingly. His red eyes bore into Harry's flesh, and he rose on long slender finger at his aunt uncle and cousin, who stood in the corner, shaking with fear._

_"Kill his blood." Voldemort ordered, and with a flash of green light, all three bodies fell to the floor with a thud._

_Then, suddenly, there was a loud pop, and about twenty-five Order Members showed up, each with their wands held high in confidence. But Voldemort was faster, and with a swish of his wand, both he and Pettigrew disappeared._

"Harry?" Maria asked, making him jump a foot in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just…I know that look. Don't kill yourself about it, you need to spill it out, prepare yourself, by telling someone your feelings, your worst fears, and everything else. Things that bother you won't go away like this." Maria said. She snapped her fingers quickly, before sitting on the edge of the bed, right beside him.

Harry's eyes surveyed her. She was wearing a Night Gown, exactly how she had said. She had her hair down, sweeping in front of her face, Her faced had been washed, and now nothing of the incident remained, except for memories.

Harry sighed. "Don't worry, I'll talk when I think it's right. Here I'll let you go to sleep. I'm bringing you tomorrow to meet the Weasley's." Harry said. He got up and turned to face the door, but Maria's next comment startled him.

"Don't I get a Good Night Kiss?" Maria said. Harry pivoted on the spot, and blushed, a deep shade of red. He looked at her again, searching for some meaning to the comment, but he realized she was dead serious. She wanted a Good Night Kiss.

"Um… Sure! Why not?" Harry said, and he walked over to her. It was so weird, the situation. She got up and stood in front of him. Her eyes locked with his, and they both leaned forward at the same time. Now their lips locked. The kiss didn't last long, But as soon as their lips locked, Harry was left with this feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt as if nothing mattered, nothing at all, but the fact that he was on top of the Earth kissing Maria.

They parted quickly, and Harry Immediately looked away. He walked out of the room slowly, and as soon as he was in the Hallway, he started to skip the rest of the way.

Love… Harry thought. That was the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had seemed attracted to her at the start, so why not become more than just friends?

It was happening too fast though. From believing she was evil, to kissing her and falling in love with her. His life couldn't get more twisted into a knot…

Harry entered his room, and welcomed his soft bed as he collapsed onto it, and let his eyes close shut. His last thought was of a double date with Hermione and Ron, along with himself and Maria.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, 

My name is Celine, and I'm Ana's best friend. She was involved in a car accident, and therefore unable to post. I finally finished copying this chapter, off of Harry Potter Dialogue Centre, and therefore will be posting for her.

Celine

P.S. Come on R/R! Four reviews is so..._little. _Bye!


	5. Chapter Five: Venus and Mars, and other

Chapter Five: Venus and Mars

All day, both Remus and Harry avoided each other. Every time they got a chance, they would stare each other down, trying to override the opponents' opinion and perspective. But it wasn't working, and so they avoided each other, and other than the glares being sent across the room, neither said a word.

They sat in the Living room, Harry on one end, Remus on the other, and Maria, unfortunately stuck in the middle. A plate of peanuts and two empty glasses sat on the glass table in front. They watched the television in silence, as the sun began lowering, beginning to set in the distance.

"Um…" Maria began. But she stopped herself. She opened her mouth several times in attempt to say something, but no sound came out, as she suddenly became incapable of speaking.

Remus looked up, his face still neutral and responded in a monotone voice.

"What is it? Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if Harry and I, well you know, we don't have to, I was just thinking, I mean we could spend some time together, leave you alone for a while, make sure no one kills anyone else, and, well, it's all up to you, Mr. Lupin, sir, but It was just a suggestion, and," She paused, before she laughed quietly.

"I'm not making any sense, am I?" Maria asked, smiling lightly, towards Harry.

Harry didn't know why, but a blush crept to his cheeks.

"No, Maria, I didn't catch anything. You were rambling." Harry answered, lowering his head, so his stubborn hair covered his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to know if Harry and I could go for a ride in my convertible. It's a magical one, but I swear I know all the safety rules, and it's up to you, Mr. Lupin." Maria said, her face relaxing slightly, as she spotted the slight nod from Remus.

"Go ahead, I trust you. I could use the house to myself." Remus answered. There was some emotion, but it was an awkward response. It was as if Remus was a robot, answering with such odd statements.

"Thank You!" She said, smiling, before grabbing her wand, only to falter as she realized the barrier had been let down, and Remus didn't know about it yet.

"Oh…Yeah…I'm not seventeen yet. Almost…" She said with an embarrassed smile, covering her mistake nicely.

"That's okay; I'll take care of the mess. You can go have fun." Remus answered, getting up, and heading to the main hall, to get his wand from his room.

Harry rose an eyebrow mysteriously at Maria, before shrugging, and heading to the door.

Maria skipped behind, glowing with excitement, as her hair bounced after her.

When they arrived in front of Maria's House, Harry's jaw dropped.

Maria gave him a weak smile, obviously affected by her memories.

Harry drew back, realizing she needed time to sort her thoughts quickly.

"Do you want a tour?" She asked quietly.

"What!" Harry blurted, obviously surprised.

"A tour. Come one." She said, her voice strained.

Harry didn't know what to do, but after the sideways glance from Maria, He decided it was best to follow her into the house.

It had a very different entrance from Harry's House. Right in the entrance was a tall climbing Staircase that was completely straight up, towards the second floor. Then, to the side, was the main office. It held an ordinary muggle computer, and some books and things. It was painted a very light cream colour. Then, beside it, was a small room, which turned out to be a Library, with many books and such. In front of those two rooms was an open dining room. It was huge, and held an enormous table with twelve seats, and a beautiful flower centerpiece. There was also a tall showcase, which contained many beautiful pieces of China, and crystal cut Glasses, and Fancy Wine Bottles. There was a Chandelier hanging down in the center, right above the center of the table. It towered down, with the light multiplying itself into billions because of the crystal prisms. They kept walking forward.

Next was the Kitchen. It was also big, but practical. It had many cabinets, almost bordering the room entirely. It held all the necessities, such as the fridge, and a dishwasher. They moved on.

Beside the Kitchen was an ordinary Living Room. It held a beautiful piece of furniture. It wasn't shelves, or cabinets, or a T.V. Stand. It was all that in one. A Fairly Original Plasma Screen Television rested in its place. There was a glass coffee table, and three sofa's, along with many beautiful paintings, but they carried on very quickly.

Next was the Laundry room, which looked ordinary. Washing Machine, Dryer, Cabinets, and it was painted white. They walked back towards the entrance.

"Now Upstairs." Maria whispered. It was the first thing since they had entered the house.

They climbed the stairs, and immediately turned to the left, and headed down the hall, right to the end, before entering in the first bedroom. It was fairly cozy. It was painted a soft yellow, and had a medium sized desk, three towering windows, a mattress, and a small bedside table, matching the desk, in the colour maple. The Covers on the bed were dark navy blue, with many bright golden yellow flowers plastered on top, and she had five pillows in an organized fashion. Maria, without a word, left the room through a door to their right, and Harry followed silently behind her.

Next was the Washroom. It looked like…well, a washroom. It had everything a washroom had, with blue and white-checkered shower curtains, with yellow daphodiles bordering the top. On the counter, beside the sink, were four candles, in yellow and blue. Two were yellow, one smaller than the other, and the other two were blue. She quickly dismissed the sight with her hand, and walked into the next room.

A sad smile sprouted on her lips. It was a boy's room. It was painted a violet-blue color. It had a bed with matching colored covers. There was a large desk, with Papers still stacked on one end, which, surprisingly, were notes on Transfiguration. There was an electrical Guitar standing in the corner beside the bedside table. Maria walked over to it, picking it up, and strumming a cord. She smiled down at it, but her eyes began to fill with tears. With one swift movement she wiped her eyes, and placed the guitar back where it was.

They exited that room, and, instead of going to the next, they crossed the entire hallway, to the other side. They entered, what Harry suspected, was a guest room. It was painted brownish beige. It had matching covers on its bed, and a drawer with a mirror on the other side of the room. There was also a beige couch placed right where there were three towering windows. But what surprised Harry the most was a large beautiful Black Piano. But before Harry had time to ask, Maria walked out and faced the last room.

With a trembling hand, she opened the door.

They entered a large room. It was painted very light violet beige. There were two windows; one right in front of the doorway, and one to the far end. A large beautiful bed, with golden beige covers lay in between the windows. There were two bedside tables, in a very dark wooden finish, matching the dark floors, and a large Chest of Drawers stood opposite to the bed. On the left wall, stood a glass table, with many picture frames and photo albums on display. Above the bed, though, was the most beautiful picture. There stood two people, a man, with brown hair and pale gray eyes, and a woman with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. They were kissing, and holding hands. The woman wore a wedding dress, and the man wore a tux.

Harry's eyes darted back to Maria, as a soft whimper was heard. Harry watched as she slowly walked forward. She extended a hand slowly, and brushed her fingertips against the wall. She stood there, for a long while, her fingers tracing an invisible image, until finally, her shoulders began shaking, and she collapsed onto her knees.

Harry's heart soared out for her, as he immediately walked forward, embracing her in a warm hug. She accepted willingly, and began sobbing silently on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, cooing at her softly. He didn't know what took over him, but it felt so, _right _to be holding her like this. He smiled sadly, as he continued rubbing her back, his thoughts wandering back to his own parents.

He was surprised when he felt his own cheeks wet with tears. He was crying too. He just simply felt like crying for the world. For everything bad. For anyone who had lost a loved one, and they both lay there, their hearts pouring out for each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Maria whispered, as they both left the house, twenty minutes later. She sighed softly, as Harry smiled sadly as her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand." Harry said, giving her a re-assuring pat.

She smiled her first true smile ever since they had left, before she pulled out a set of keys, and opened the door to a Cadillac Convertible he had only noticed now.

"I know this car isn't much, but I like it, and it's great to feel the wind through you hair." Maria said, as she nodded her head towards the seat, indicating for Harry to sit.

"Are you still up to it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Of course. Let's just pretend that never happened." She said, as she pointed behind her to the house.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

She started the engine, before slowly pulling out of the driveway, and beginning to speed up through the streets.

Harry had to admit, it was very soothing and relaxing to sit, and let the wind blow through your hair. He grinned sheepishly, as they sped through the streets.

"So when did you learn how to drive?" Harry asked, his voice rose slightly, as he tried to make conversation.

"When I was 12." Maria said, as she glanced towards him, her hair whipping in the wind.

Harry laughed whole-heartedly enjoying himself immensely.

The ride lasted about 25 minutes, ending off with a note from Harry.

"It's cold. Would you like me to get you a jacket? My house is just right there," Harry said pointing ahead. "I can get myself a jacket also.

"Yeah, okay. It is cold. Are you up to a long night in this car, because I don't feel like leaving. It feels like we're in heaven." Maria said, smiling peacefully.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

He opened the car door, getting out, and running up to the house door.

He opened it, and walked in, heading to the coat rack, and grabbing his leather jacket, and a thin blue, white and gray jacket beside. He was just about to leave, when he heard a moan.

Harry's eyebrows rose, as he turned to face the steps, ears perked, as he heard the moan get louder and more stressed.

With a panicked expression, he began jogging up the steps, only to stumble, as something began replacing his vision.

It was a very quick flash, but with only that glimpse, he froze. He saw Remus screaming, as he transformed into a full fledged werewolf. But the vision died seconds later, and Harry caught his guard, and began up the steps again, frantically, swerving towards Remus' room.

The door was ajar, and immediately, Harry yanked it open, only to stumble back in surprise as he saw Remus, on all four, panting and moaning in pain.

Harry slowly forwarded, taking cautious steps.

"Remus?" He whispered.

Remus' head jerked up, and the eyes of a wolf looked up at him. But those eyes were full of panic and worry.

"H-har-ry….leav-ve…it-t-t's not s-safe…" Remus muttered, struggling to wisp the words out.

Harry crouched down beside Remus.

"No." He said firmly. If only he had finished his werewolf potion.

"H-har-ry!" Remus gasped softly, his eyes growing wide, before he collapsed onto his chest.

A low growl began to erupt from Remus, as he finger nails grew, slowly turning into paws, and his hair began growing, while his nose stretched into a snout, but the transformation was never completed, as very suddenly, it halted, and all that lay before him now was half man, half beast.

It lifted its head, and Hazelnut eyes looked into his own green eyes, in alarm. It grunted, and began nudging Harry out of the room with its snout.

"No, Remus. You need help. You're not okay. I knew you lied to me earlier. We'll just wait for it to wear of; it's probably just the aftermath of the last full moon." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more then Remus.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing as if in fear, and accepting his decision, he planted his feet to the floor, watching Remus attentively.

The Half man half creature, whined, as it watched Harry firmly state his decision, before a panicked look took over its eyes and it yelped.

Harry's stomach disappeared, as he watched Remus turn into a full-fledged werewolf. The vision he had had just moments before, flashed before him. It was the exact same image. Harry began backing away, as the werewolf collapsed, whining.

Harry tried stealing a glance of the werewolf's eyes, but it was the wrong thing to do. It caught Harry, and slowly stood on its four legs. It rounded on Harry, barring its teeth, and growling, saliva dripping from its bottom lip.

Harry's fear began consuming him like a smoke cloud, suffocating his senses, as he stumbled back. Finally, Harry saw the werewolf rear, before lunging at Harry.

Lights down the street flickered at the bloodcurdling scream that erupted from Harry, as the werewolf clawed at him. Pain like Harry had never felt before, erupted, spreading like wildfire, and his vision blurred. He could not hear anything. He could only taste his blood, smell his blood, and feel his pain. He tried, in vain, to crawl away, but the werewolf was quicker, knocking its body against his own, shoving him into the center of the room.

It began circling Harry, licking its lips in hunger. But Harry could vaguely see the panicked expression in its eyes.

It was a small ray of hope. A sign that the werewolf wasn't 100 werewolf. Remus was there, fighting.

"R-remus." Harry said weakly, a smile sprouting on his lips, as he opened his left eyes, the one that had not been injured yet. He tried lifting himself, but he flinched harshly in pain, and decided it was best to lay still.

"I know gasp Your-r in t-ther-re." He whispered.

The werewolf tilted its head in curiosity, but the hungry expression never left him.

"Com-me on…" Harry whispered in plead. But realization and reality hit him, as he saw the werewolf rear, ready to pounce.

"Nooooo." Harry moaned, throwing his hands in front of his face. He screamed again as he felt the beast tearing at him. He heard his flesh as the horribly sharp claws, and teeth created new wounds.

"Impedo Facies." Someone whispered from within the room. Harry's mind immediately recognized the words and Harry remembered it had been the spell Maria had used to prevent her magic from being detected.

_Maria!_ Harry thought wildly. _No she can't be here, she'll get hurt. She can't get hurt… _But Harry's mind went blank as the werewolf clawed at his abdomen.

He inhaled very forcefully in pain, his now red eyes growing, shocked at the pain. Slowly his vision began dimming around the edges, as he began slipping slowly from consciousness. But he gripped onto reality, trying his very best to stay conscious.

"PROTEGO!" Maria roared from beside him. He hadn't realized she was right beside him.

She screamed, and Harry heard the gush of blood. Was it his own? He was completely oblivious to any sensation. He heard the stomping of feet draw near to him, before someone dropped to their knees beside him.

"Harry?" Maria whispered. He felt it begin to rain. _Rain? _He thought. _How odd. _That's when he tasted a salty substance. It wasn't rain. It was Maria. She was crying.

He clenched his teeth and made his hands into fist, pushing back all of the pain and agony, and slowly he opened his eyes, his breath quick and irregular.

"Don't cry, I'll be okay." Harry said very forcefully. He tried lifting himself, but it was too much, and he flinched, letting his body drop limp.

Silence. Only Harry's breathing could be heard. Finally there was a loud yelping sound that interrupted the silence. Harry had completely forgotten the werewolf was still there.

The light in the room dimmed, Harry noticed, only to realize it was the large blazing blue shield that had faded. Remus lay unconscious on the floor in front of them. Maria squeaked, only to gasp in realization.

She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She looked down to Harry's limp form, and she scrambled to her feet. It was then that Harry noticed the triple slash across her upper back.

"Your-r hurt-t. Why? St-tupid Pr-rat." Harry said, his voice hoarse and etching with the pain beginning to slowly creep back.

She hunched her back as those words stung her. She walked out of the room.

What? Had she just abandoned him? His mind was reeling. This was too much. What had happened? He was so confused. He decided to stop thinking all together.

He closed his eyes, pressing them shut against the pain. His mind flashed back to the vicious claws at his flesh, and he shuddered. _It wasn't Remus' fault. It wasn't Remus, it was the beast. _Harry thought, as colors began swirling in his eyelids.

He flinched when he felt a pair of warm hands, tilt his head back. His eyes snapped open in alarm, only to be greeted by Maria's sweet, but pale, face.

"Shhhh. You helped me, now I help you. That's what friends are for." She whispered. She placed the brim of a goblet he had only just realized she was holding, to his lips.

"Drink this. Trust me, it'll make the bleeding stop, and will rid you of your physical damage, but you'll still feel the pain. That, I have to work on. It's like putting on makeup. You're hiding your wounds, but it will protect you from worsening and that's a start." She explained, tilting the goblet forward, letting the content flow into his mouth.

If Harry hadn't been so pre-occupied and absent-minded, he would have thought it was humorous that the liquid tasted like overcooked cabbage, but nonetheless, he drank it, immediately seeing the results.

"I'm sorry." Harry said after a moment of silence.

Maria faced him, her eyes twinkling madly of passion, concern, fear and helplessness.

"Come on, I'll be okay. It's over." Harry said, smiling lightly at her. The pain had subsided, but it was still harsh.

"Go get me the glass container downstairs on the mantel piece." Harry said, as he heaved himself to sitting position, and crawled weakly to the wall, leaning against it for support, as his head pounded.

Finally, Maria returned, holding the glass container in her hand, flinching slightly as she walked in.

Harry immediately remembered she had been injured also.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking up at her in concern.

"Yeah. Let's just get help, and try to relax, okay?" Maria said, handing him the glass container.

"Okay. Ignite a fire in that fireplace, and sprinkle some of this powder in it. It will allow you to communicate with Dumbledore. Just state "Dumbledore's Office" after you put the powder in, and stick your head through. You know it's working if the flame turned soft yellow." Harry said weakly, pointing to the fireplace a few feet away.

Maria nodded, walking up to the fireplace. She pulled out her wand, and lit a fire, before throwing in the powder and saying the words "Dumbledore's Office" out loud.

The fire turned a soft yellow, and she took a deep breath, before plunging her head into the flames.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Sir?" Maria called out. Her voice was met by silence followed by Dumbledore's voice.

"Ms. Santara, is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, his voice muffled.

"Yes. Sir, please, there's been an attack at the Potter Home." Maria said urgently.

"An attack?" Dumbledore's voice came, in shock.

"Well, yes. Not Death Eaters or anything, but Mr. Lupin, he transformed, and attacked Harry. We need medical help." Maria said, pressing the matter onward.

There was the sound of shuffling feet, followed by Dumbledore's response of "Right away. Stay put where you are."

Maria pulled her head out of the flames, quickly, and jogged over to Harry's side.

Harry smiled.

"I really appreciate your help. I'm sorry about all this." Harry said simply, bowing his head in shame.

"Hey! Come on. That's what I get for dating the Famous Harry Potter. Plus, I like adventure in life!" Maria said, unaware of her wording.

Harry smiled, not bothering to correct her. They weren't dating. Not _yet._

Dumbledore arrived twenty minutes later, along with Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey carried a large bag in hand, and when she arrived, the first thing she did was gasp at the sight before her.

Dumbledore looked down at the both of them, a grave expression on his face, before turning to Madame Pomfrey, and nodding his head. She pulled out a small veil, opened it and handed it to Harry.

Harry didn't argue, and drank the content with silence. He began to feel light headed and sleepy, and realized the substance he had drunken was a dreamless sleep potion.

His eyelids drooped closed, and the last thing he saw was Dumbledore eyeing Maria with a curious look, before darkness consumed him, and he drifted off into a sleeping slumber.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS.

R+R! Please?

Bujiana


	6. Chapter Six: Surprise Surprise! OMG

Chapter Six: Surprise! Surprise!

The days passed rather quickly with nothing too adventures. As Harry quickly found out, after he had been given the dreamless sleep potion, Maria had explained the events from her perspective. Two days after the incident, Dumbledore had come back, and had explained to them why Remus had transformed. As Harry lay in his bed now, his mind began to wander back to that particular conversation.

"Not many people know, but today Venus and Mars are aligned perfectly with the sun. This causes a chain reaction in nature's cycle, and all werewolves were affected. That is why Remus transformed."

It made hardly any sense. Harry had not mentioned his vision to anyone, as he decided it was best not to reveal that information.

But there was a more pressing matter. No one knew if Harry had been cursed. Harry had not been able to distinguish any difference or pattern in the attack, so it remained much of a mystery. All they could do is wait to find out.

By now, exactly 6 days after the incident, Harry was already healed. It hadn't been easy, and poor Maria had been left with all the cooking, cleaning, and aiding. Of course she pressed on again and again that she didn't mind, and was actually enjoying taking care of her men.

Remus, on the other hand, was not healed. Physically, yes, he was entirely back to health, but he had, on numerous occasions attempted suicide, too ashamed of his name. He was greatly affected knowing that he had come so close to killing his best friend's son, that Harry had not seen him ever since. And not knowing if Harry had been bitten wasn't necessarily improving the matter either.

Harry sighed frustrated, as he heaved himself upward shielding his eyes from the powerful morning rays. His hand outstretched, and began searching for his glasses on his bedside table, until his index finger brushed against the lens, and he grabbed his glasses, resting them on his nose. He rose to his feet, and walked over to the bathroom.

He took a long, restful shower, enjoying the warm water as it cleansed his body. After his shower, he put on a pair of blue shorts and a mahogany T-Shirt. He raked his hand through his hair, in an attempt to flatten it, but knowing it was no use, he walked out of his room, heading down towards the Kitchen.

As he approached, he could hear Maria chanting something. Eyebrow rising, he quickened his pace until he could make out her words.

"18 days, 11 hours, 43 minutes and 27 seconds left." Maria spoke, in a high pitched excited voice. As each second passed, she'd lower the seconds count by one.

When he entered, her count was at 18 days, 11 hours 41 minutes and 52 seconds. His curiosity got the better of him, and he cleared his throat, letting his presence be known

"Oh, Hi Harry, 18 days, 11 hours 41 minutes and 36 seconds." She said, smiling.

"What are you counting down for?" Harry asked.

She pretended to look absolutely horrified.

"I'm counting down the days hours minutes and seconds until your birthday. 18 days, 11 hours 40 minutes and 11 seconds left. According to my wrist watch anyways." She spoke, happily mixing a thick beige substance in a bowl.

"Oh." Harry replied. It was strange. He had never really counted down to his birthday; there was never really anything to look forward to.

"Yeah…you're one lucky guy, with what we've got planned. I wont say much more, but if I were you, I would be counting down the milliseconds even." Maria said, in a low hushed voice, before giggling, and continuing to make breakfast.

Harry sat himself down at the table, as Maria poured the substance, which turned out to be pancake batter, onto a frying pan. Not to long after, and the kitchen was filled with the pleasant aroma of chocolate chip pancakes.

She placed a stack of small, rounded pancakes onto his plate, followed by the maple syrup beside him, some butter, and a cup of coffee, accompanied with sugar, cream and milk.

"You're outdoing yourself. You don't need to be so…what's the word…" Harry began.

"Pesky? Annoying?" Maria said, sitting down opposite from him, before resting her chin in the palm of her left hand.

"No…" Harry began, as he let his fork drop onto the fluffy food in front of him.

"You mean helpful? No wait, too helpful." Maria said.

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Come on, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't, right?" Maria retorted, before sticking out her tongue, and digging into her food.

Silence followed the statement. Only the clatter of forks, knives and spoons could be heard. Finally, unable to withstand the unearthly silence, Harry spoke up.

"When do you think Remus will lighten up a bit?" He blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Maria looked up from her plate, placing her fork down, and pressing her chin against the palm of her left hand again.

"You know, Harry, it's going to take him time to heal. I think right now, we should leave him in his place, and let him sort out is thoughts. Think about Harry. If you were a werewolf, and suddenly you attacked Ron's children, what would you think?" Maria asked thoughtfully.

She had a point. As much as Harry wanted Remus to lighten up and actual look him in the eye, he needed time to heal. Plus, if it had been him, Harry, in Remus' shoes…well the consequences to his actions would be much greater.

"Thanks." Harry said, and then, silently, began mixing his coffee absent-mindedly.

_The Potion. _His mind began chanting at him. It was as if a bell chimed in his head, and suddenly, he had a plan.

"Maria, you wouldn't be good at planting magical herbs and fungi, would you?" He asked, abandoning his coffee.

"Well…" She began thoughtfully. "I can't say I'm very good, but, yeah I guess I'm not too bad, why?" She asked mysteriously.

"I have a plant upstairs I need you to plant, and somehow multiply." Harry said, lowering his voice.

"Okay." Maria answered, and Harry smiled Happily.

He picked up his empty plate, getting up, gesturing to Maria to stay put. He grabbed her plate, and mug, and began stacking it in a pile in the sink.

"I'll take care of the washing." Maria said.

"No, really I insist it's the least I can do." Harry said, as he opened the water, and poured soap onto a wet rag.

"Harry." Maria said impatiently.

"I _insist._" He said, as he began scrubbing the dishes clean.

He heard her tut behind him, before she walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll just stay here, inspecting, to see if you do it right." She said, smiling.

"_Really. _Okay." Harry said menacingly.

With a quick, slick motion, he had grabbed the small showerhead, and in a matter of seconds, had it pointing directly at Maria's face.

Maria had no time to react, as her face went from a relaxed dreamy mood, to an utter horror mood, and then to an anger mood, as she was soaked completely.

Harry burst out laughing, one hand gripping the counter so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT POTTER!" Maria shouted, in a playful way, and before anyone could stop her, she had the bag of flour in her hand.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry whispered at the sight of the powder white substance.

"Oh yes I would." Maria spoke in a calm relaxed mood.

Harry jumped over the shower head cord, and began running from her path, but it was too late, the first blow was 100 accurate, so Harry went from a very light tan color to a pure white.

He smiled goofily, as he took off his glasses, whipping them on his shirt, before ducking, as a second batch of flour came straight for him. He opened the cupboard behind him, and grabbed a frying pan, swinging it in front of him like a shield.

"Ha!" He began in triumph after a moment in which nothing was accomplished. He lowered his frying pan shield.

"I guess I win. I'm better than you, admit I-."

POOF! A large batch of flour hit him directly in the face.

"HA! Never let your guard down!" Maria said in triumph.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, before running up to the showerhead.

With that, they began a furious battle, and by the end, they collapsed on the floor, covered in water and flour, laughing themselves silly.

"Damn, woman, your good with that flour." Harry said, as he dusted off his shoulder, but it was useless, the water had mixed with the flour, creating a sticky substance.

"Thank You, but look at my hair! It's a disaster!" Maria spoke, as she slide her finger down one strand, getting her fingers full of the pasty goo.

"We should clean this up." Harry said, as his eyes surveyed their mess. There wasn't one spot that hadn't been hit.

"Leave that to me." Maria said, pulling out her wand from her belt.

"Scourgify." She muttered, and everything was left glittering.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath. You coming?" Harry asked.

"I call dibs on the shower!" Maria shouted, as she began running up the stairs.

"Hey, no fair! It's my shower!" Harry shouted, running behind her.

All in all, it was a very, fun morning.

After the very exciting morning, Harry made sure they got to work. He explained to Maria what the properties of the Osibu were, but making sure he was careful not to mention what it was for. Many times, Maria questioned why he needed something so powerful, but she hadn't managed to pry the answer out of him yet, and soon she realized he wasn't going to speak up, so she silenced herself in defeat.

"How much do you think you can get out of this?" Harry asked.

"Let me see. Judging by its size and properties, I'd say we'd get double our amount every week." Maria said, as she finished potting it into a small purple vase.

Harry smiled happily at her.

"Thank You so much." He said, eyes beaming at her.

She smiled, flattered at the attention.

"But we're going to need to keep an eye on it, okay?" Maria stated, looking up, as she wiped sweat off of her brow.

"Okay." Harry responded, looking down at the awkward, fragile plant. If this didn't work, nothing would.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, as the both of them stared at the plant carefully, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry's thoughts were full of concern and negative aspects, such as things that might go wrong with his attempt at a cure.

_What if I screw up so bad, that I actual worsen his condition? Then what? He's had enough. _Harry thought carefully, but then a new, more disturbing thought loomed into his mind.

_I might need it too. _That was when Harry decided it was best to stop thinking. He glanced quickly towards Maria, only to catch her eyes, before she quickly tilted her head to the side, blushing. He had a feeling she had been staring.

"Come on let's go inside." Harry suggested, and the two left the Osibu, and walked, side by side, back into the house.

The rest of the day, was particularly uneventful. Other than the fight they had had early on, nothing really happened. Everything was pretty much the same. Remus was still locked up in his room. The only one he'd let inside would be Maria, and it was only three times a day, as she had to feed him. Both Harry and Maria stayed up that night, until 1:00a.m., watching an action movie.

The rest of the week passed by with a breeze. Harry and Maria were beginning to become great friends, and the flour incident had been only one of the many to come. Before Harry knew it, the night before his Birthday had emerged.

Harry sat in the large Study located at the back of the Potter Mansion. He had his glasses almost dangling off the end of his nose, as he skimmed through a book on various techniques in Quidditch. He was reading particular paragraph on the Dretion Dive, when he was interrupted by Maria.

"Harry?" She asked politely, sticking her head into the room.

He pulled himself out of the book, closing it and placing it besidehim, before adjusting his glasses to a better height.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but I really think you should talk to Remus. You guys haven't said much to each other, and the Full Moon's in 11 days, counting today. Listen, I have his diner in the Kitchen. Go bring it up to him, and talk for a bit. You boys need it." Maria said.

Harry swallowed hard when he realized that the full moon was in ten days. But, he quickly tried burying that thought into the far back of his mind, so that his jingling nerves would calm down enough for him to reply to Maria's suggestion.

"I don't know…" Harry began.

"Harry, he hasn't left that room for two weeks, he'll go insane, literally, if you men don't sort out your problems. I say you should go up there and talk to him."

It was amazing how much she resembled Mrs. Weasley, as she put one hand to her hips, using the other to wiggle stubbornly in his face, before pointing upwards, as she ended off her statement.

"Yes Ms. Santara." He said, as he bowed his head in false regret.

"Come on, enough with the whole fooling around! Hurry your lazy arse!" She practically barked at him.

Harry jumped up, and scrambled out of the room, as he watched Maria holding her wand, its tip pointing at Harry.

Harry quickly entered the Kitchen, and grabbed the platter of food that had been laid out separate from their own dinner, and slowly began on his way to Remus' room.

_What am I going to say? _Harry thought, as he slowly began climbing the stairs. _I know it isn't his fault, but he knows that too, doesn't he? Maybe he doesn't want to accept the fact that the werewolf is not a part of him. He's just grown so accustom to it, He's decided that he's more werewolf then human. Maybe I should start by apologizing. _Harry thought carefully.

_Apologize for what, though? It was the beasts fault, not ours. _A voice whispered from inside his head. Harry knew immediately it was Voldemort trying to turn him against his friends.

_But if I had obeyed him, none of this would have happened! I should have listened, so I should apologize for not listening! _Harry thought back.

_But he did the biting not you. If he hadn't been cursed, none of this would have happened. _It spoke back

_So it's the werewolf who bite him that deserves the blame. _Harry shot back, and with that, he closed his mind completely, as he approached Remus' room.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Remus' voice sounded from within.

Harry opened the door, careful to make eye contact with Remus.

He was quite shocked to see the state of the room.

Books lay everywhere. Empty flasks of different healing potions, lay at the foot of an unmade bed. The walls were dented in a few places looking as if someone had punched it in furry. Clothes lay scattered on the dusty wood floor, as both the dirty and cleaned mingled in one great big pile. A small garbage bin lay snuggled in a corner, overflowing with papers and blood soaked bandages. But Harry tried his best to ignore it, and instead his eyes traveled straight to the sad stricken orbs at the other end of the room.

The orbs were eyes that belonged to supposedly Remus Lupin, who Harry hadn't seen since the incident. His hair had grown since then, and dangled limp and tangled, over his bony cheeks. His face was a creamy pale white, and his eyes were bloodshot, and teary. The clothes he wore were much too baggy, and his shoulders drooped in depression.

"Remus…" Harry began, but found it difficult to begin. He crossed over to the other side of the room, and set the tray on the desk. The he sat at the foot of his bed, aware of Remus' sunken eyes following his every move.

"Remus, I'm Sorry." Harry said, bowing his head low.

"You can't do this to yourself because of one stupid action. Keep in mind it wasn't you. I knew it wasn't. When I looked into the werewolf's eyes, not one feeble sign of Remus stood there. At that moment, I was more afraid of it because I knew the curse had taken over you completely, but now it proves my point. It wasn't you, Remus, it was the curse." Harry said, before looking up at Remus.

"You don't know what it's like. Harry, Many times I was confronted, and haunted with this. What might happen if I turned against you, or anyone else. If it weren't for the constant re-assurance from Sirius and your Father, I would have murdered myself long ago. But they were there, and they were with me, not against me like the law, but now their gone. The only thing left is you, Harry. Knowing that I came so close to being the reason you, the only relation to my friends, died, is tough to handle." Remus replied hoarsely, looking at Harry with a dead serious expression.

"Then think how hard it is for me to handle watching you beat yourself up for this, when it was entirely my fault. If I had thought of listening to your warning, none of this would have happened! But I care too much, and decided to try and help, and look what I got! Please, Remus, stop." Harry said, his hands clenching into fists, as tears began to form in his eyes.

Remus' eyes had widened, bewildered at Harry's perspective in the matter.

"Harry, I'm sorry, it's just…I hurt you. I almost killed you. I-." But Remus was cute off.

"Your silent treatment is hurting me more than the werewolf's attack." Harry said, his voice embracing a harsh serious tone.

Remus looked as if he had been whipped. Harry slowly got up, and walked to the door, only to turn, facing Remus, and leaning on the doorframe.

"I suggest you clean yourself up, and forgive yourself for this, before you hurt me more than you already have." And with that, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"How did it go?" Maria asked, as soon as he walked in to the Study, where she sat, reading a book on Transfiguration.

"I think I've convinced him." Harry muttered, before collapsing beside Maria.

Soon enough, dragged footsteps were heard, and Remus appeared at the doorway, looking better than he ever had.

Secretly, Harry smiled, knowing that he had done right to state his inner feelings.

Harry was awoken by the sound of something big dragging past his door. He had had a very awkward dream involving some mysterious ballerina, but nonetheless, he had to smile widely as he realized what day it was.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as his blinds opened by themselves. Harry couldn't help but grin widely, as he climbed out of bed, stretching, as he suppressed a yawn.

His eyebrows rose in suspicion, though, when he spotted a very expensive looking suit laid out for him, with a piece of parchment on top. He walked closer, and picked up the note, reading it carefully.

_Harry,_

_I've laid out this outfit for you to wear today, so you could look extra special for your Birthday I expect you to meet me as soon as you can in the study, please._

_-Maria_

Harry found it strange that out of all the places in his home, she would choose the Study. But, knowing her, she probably had something big planned, and judging by her constant excitement as the day had drawn nearer, it was something he would remember.

He took a long hot shower, before putting on the suit. It was a dark blue, with blue vertical lines, barely unnoticeable, etched carefully on the fine material. There was a matching jacket with the pants, and navy blue socks had been set out also. A plain white shirt, and a tie, with different shades of blue swirling together, lay on top. Harry quickly put it on, and studied himself using the large closet mirror.

Harry had to admit that Maria did have good taste. Black would have been too vivid and plain, and it would have caused more emphasis on his slightly pale skin. But this shade of blue emphasized his eyes more, and was clearly well fit. Harry was also very surprised when he saw the pant legs shorten themselves to fit Harry perfectly.

Harry walked back to his bathroom, opening the cupboard and reaching for his comb, only to feel his fingers brush against something else. _Another note?_

Harry picked it up and read the simple statement.

_Use the gel. Trust me, it'll work._

At first Harry was puzzled at the note, but when he spotted the unfamiliar bottle, he grinned, picking it up, reading the label.

Stan's Sticky Styling Stuff.

It wasn't catchy, but taking Maria word for it, it slipped into his hand in one quick squeeze. It was a very dark red, and it was pulsating. Harry found this less appealing then most muggle gels, but he began placing an even layer, slick back into his hair.

The gel glowed, before dissolving into thin air, but leaving his hair slick back. Harry smiled. _Miraculous!_

The only thing that was out of place was his scar. It was vivid now that his hair had been brushed back, revealing it. Harry sighed heavily, as his worries flashed past his vision, before he shook his head, promising himself to push his problems away, and have fun, _for once._

As he passed his bedroom door, he stole another glance at the mirror. _Looking good for your baby. _A voice spoke from his conscience. It startled him, and he did a double take, staring back at the mirror, as if he thought his reflection that had spoken.

He stood there for quite a while, just staring at his reflection, secretly, he was trying to organize his emotions. Had it really been himself who had thought those words? Or had it been Voldemort in disguise? Finally, he decided he was as ready as ever, and slowly made his way to the study.

A wave of shock hit him when he entered the Study.

Maria was sitting quietly on a comfy beanbag chair; as she flipped through a witch magazine entitle "Wonderful Witch Tips". But the magazine hadn't been what caught his eye. No, it was Maria.

She looked absolutely _stunning. _There was no other way to describe it. She had tied her hair back, using a diamond-filled violet scrunchie. The hair tied back that cascaded down her back had been perfectly curled, so that it now looked two times shorter. She wore a light tint of makeup, but the difference was phenomenal. The light purple brought out her eyes, and her cheeks were a very rosy pink. Her lips were also a wet pink. She wore a golden chain, with an indigo pendant, hanging loosely against her chest. She wore a simply spring dress. It was a strapless violet, silky dress that flowed down to her ankles, and on her feet, she wore high heel sandals. She was gorgeous.

Harry was pulled out of his trance, when Maria looked up, in apparent shock, before smiling suspiciously.

"I'm guessing you like the change?" She asked, placing the magazine down, and getting up slowly, spinning around, to show Harry a full 360-degree view.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, before kicking himself at saying such a stupid thing.

She giggled, covering her mouth politely as she did, so that Harry saw that her nails had been painted violet also.

"Well, you were staring and gaping at me. Unless I'm rather offensive, I don't think there would be any other reason for a man to gape at woman, other than Beauty."

Harry blushed a crimson red.

"Well come on now, I have to show you something." Maria said. She walked forward and extended her hand. Harry took it with some hesitation, and she began pulling him lightly behind her, as she exited the house, into the front yard, where her car sat gleaming in the sun.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that maybe we could have breakfast in the car. What do you think?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Sure." Harry said smiling. He began blushing again. For some reason, being around someone so…intriguing, was getting to him.

She walked forward, opening the passenger car door, and gesturing for Harry to enter. Harry gratefully bowed, before darting into the seat, his eyes following Maria, as she got into the driver's seat.

"Appearo." She muttered simply, and a large platter of food appeared, levitating in front of them.

"Wow." Harry said. So far, this day had started off on a good foot.

They ate quietly. Or at least, Maria ate quietly. Harry, on the other hand, was more focused on Maria than he was eating. _She has such a beautiful smile, and a great personality. _

Harry began to ponder whether this was just a silly little crush or true love. All he knew or sure was that he seemed much more interested in her than he ever had.

_Stupid Hormones._ He thought wildly, and with that, he closed his thoughts, and continued through his meal, now much more attentive.

When they finished their food, Harry suggested they go for a ride before coming back. It was strange that a look of relief passed through her eyes momentarily, but Harry let it pass, and the two of them relaxed, as the car rumbled, and Maria began steering them around.

After about a minute, Maria turned to him.

"You have a go." She said suddenly, and with that let go of the steering wheel.

"What!" Harry asked in shock. He grabbed the steering wheel, as they passed a stop sign.

"Maria STOP!" Harry shouted, and she slammed the brakes, as the car halted with a loud screech.

Harry's heart was racing. It smashed a vivid tattoo against his rib cage, as he tried to sustain himself.

Maria though, was laughing whole-heartedly.

"What the hell was that for!" Harry blurted out, half out of fear, and the other half out of rage.

Maria's smile immediately faltered, and her face turned slightly pale, as she bowed her head, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd find it frightening. I just thought, maybe I could…well never mind, I'm sorry." Maria said, as she began backing up, back onto the road.

Harry was filled with regret, as he watched her begin driving, much slower, back to the Potter Home.

He lifted his hand and placed it on hers, which was resting against the steering wheel. She looked up, her eyes still brimmed with tears, and Harry smiled Sadly.

He wrapped his arms carefully around her shoulders, and whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm Sorry, but you know I'm a prat." He lifted his arms away from her, and studied her.

He sighed with relief when he saw her smile, her eyes still sparkling with an overflow of tears.

He gently ran his finger against her cheek, as she blinked and the tears slowly slipped down her skin.

He was unsure, when she closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn't an annoying sigh, or a fed up sigh. It was a different sigh. Like she enjoyed his touch.

He backed away, and waited for her to open her eyes again.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open. Stars were dancing in her eyes, as a bright smile sprout against her lips.

"What were you suggesting before this…shall we call it, misunderstanding?" Harry asked, his body, which had been tense, relaxing.

"Well, I want to teach you how to drive." Maria said as her voice hesitated.

Harry was thrown off by this comment. _Him? Drive?_

"I don't know. Don't you need a license? Isn't it hard? Don't I need an Instructor?" Harry began, as he spilled out his concerns.

"Okay, first of all, I've got the license covered, second, no it's not hard, and third, I'll be your instructor, but only if you want. It is your Birthday." Maria said smiling.

"Err, Okay." Harry answered, and Maria smiled widely.

* * *

"Wow! I'm getting the hang of this!" Harry cried happily, as they raced down the road, speeding past other muggles.

The wind was rushing through his hair, and the sun was reflecting off of his lenses, which Maria had turned into sunglasses. The wind brushed past his face, giving him a refreshing feeling, as his foot slowly pressured onto the pedal more and more. The car rumbled louder as their speed increased, and then very suddenly, Harry slammed the breaks, and the car halted so suddenly, both he and Maria were thrown forward.

Harry looked up, to see his house towering over him. His eyes darted to his watch, reading 9:32, before he glanced at Maria.

"Are you Okay?" He asked, when he saw here rubbing her left arm.

"Yeah, that was so much fun. I think I just might enjoytoday." Maria spoke, reassuringly as she smiled brightly, her face lighting up at the smile that was plastered on Harry's own face.

"So now what do you have planned?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. Follow me, and please don't forget the keys." Maria rambled quickly, practically jumping out of the car, slamming the door shut, and beginning to run to the back, her hair waving gracefully behind her. Harry felt his knees buckle momentarily as his eyes followed her back, before he shook himself mentally, turning off the ignition, and stepping out of the car. He quickly followed after her.

"Come on Slow Poke!" He heard her shout. Her back quickly wisped out of sight, around the corner, and Harry, desperate to see the fuss, quickened his pace to a jog, he rounded the corner, opening his mouth about to say something, when suddenly…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY!" Harry stumbled backwards, his mouth frozen in a silent "o", as he stared blankly at the sight before him.

His backyard was packed. The entire Weasley family stood closest, all grouped together, Fred George Mr. and Mrs. Weasley farther back, while Ron and Ginny stood closer to Harry. Bill and Charlie also stood there, in the middle of the group. Hagrid's towering figure was very noticeable, as he stood at the very back, his eyes shining with tears of happiness. Hermione, and her parents stood at the far right, beside a large white table with chairs, and ribbons, and a huge cake. Further down, at the end of the table, was a large mountain of colorfully wrapped presents.

Beside the Presents stood Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a strangely calm smile, and beside her stood A few Gryffindors, including Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Harry slowly closed his mouth, spotting both Maria and Remus at the back, whispering amongst themselves, and pointing at Harry's shock. He took a deep breath, trying to rid the lingering shock, before a huge grin formed on his face.

"I…I don't know what to say. I-." Harry began, but he was cut off.

"I know, thank you, blah blah blah, and all shall be Jolly, now everyone grab a seat, and let this party get started!" Maria shouted, running up, and with that, she waved her wand, letting the entire group of chairs float in, landing carefully around the large table. Another flick, and food appeared.

There was a large bang, as both Weasley Twins popped a few of their homemade fireworks, and with that, the party began.

Everyone scrambled to the table, and after only a few minutes of shuffling, everyone was happily chatting away.

Ron approached Harry, as he made his way, with Maria beside him, to the table.

"Hey Mate. Happy Birthday. Lucky Prat, you can perform magic now. So can Maria. When was your Birthday?" Ron asked, looking at Maria.

"Oh, it was in June." She said, her eyes glowing with hesitation.

"Cool." Ron answered.

"Wait a minute, how do you know each other? You've never met." Harry asked suddenly.

"I'll answer that!" Hermione said, as she ran up to them, engulfing Harry in a hug, before smiling brightly at the two.

"Remember that day, Maria told you she'd be going out for a few hours to buy your present?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Harry muttered trailing off, remembering briefly the awkward morning in which she had excused herself, telling him she had to go buy his present.

"Well, she approached us, and asked us for our help in forming the party. We helped with the decorations, like those flashing balloons, those floating streamers. Mrs. Weasley made the cake. But it was mainly Dumbledore who did all the work" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he's supposed to drop by in an hour. He actually got you a gift. We don't know what it is, but we've been told it's very rare." Ron Continued.

"Not to mention useful." Hermione butt in.

"Whoa. All for me?" Harry asked, still dumbfounded at this whole idea.

"Of course!" Maria shrieked enthusiastically.

"Come on, Harry, join us!" Neville shouted, from behind them.

Harry smiled, and sat down, Maria beside him, on one side, and Ron on the other. Hermione sat right beside Ron, and Harry caught Ron slowly placing his hand on her knee. Not to mention the light blush.

Hours later, around 12:30, Dumbledore showed up. At first Harry hadn't noticed, as he and his friends played truth or dare, which slowly became inappropriate, but then, as he kissed Hermione on the cheek as a dare, he saw a glimpse of a large white beard, and his stomach did a summersault.

"Dumbledore's here." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Her head whipped back, and she smiled, scrambling upwards, and dusting off her robes carefully.

Dumbledore began approaching them, He wore mahogany colored robes, with a red pointed hat, and the frames of his half-mooned glasses were flashing different colors. He smiled warmly, and greeted each of them.

"I see you made it eventually, Albus." Remus spoke, as he approached them also.

"Yes, there was a bit of an misunderstanding with the Ministry, but everything's settled, and I managed to pop by, and have a piece of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cake." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"And here's the Birthday boy. Happy seventeenth. Do try to behave yourself." He said, grinning humorously, before, turning and heading to the table, as Mrs. Weasley began to call everyone to the table for cake.

As soon as everyone was settled, Mr. Weasley rose.

"I now open the floor to any toasts before we begin this feast." The food before had been merely appetizers.

Maria stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast. Although, I've only known this fine young man for a few weeks, I do believe I have enough to say to create a decent toast." She giggles softly.

"To Harry Potter, one of the most kind hearted men alive. He will always be our Harry, and hopefully never change his ways." Maria spoke, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Everyone chanted "To Harry". There was a loud repeating sound of tinkling glass, before everyone sipped his or her champagne.

Harry had never blushed so much in his life.

"Aww, look. Icky Hawy is all embawased." Fred exclaimed, and everyone laughed at that.

Finally, everyone began, in unison, singing the Birthday Song.

Harry hadn't looked at the cake before, but as they sang, his eyes were fixed on the cake. It was a huge, pure white cake, with green icing. There were words written on the top. Green letters spelt "Harry Potter 17" in a large French Script. Harry's heart soared as everyone finished in unison.

"Make a Wish!" Someone shouted from the far end.

Harry's mind halted. _What should I wish for? _He asked himself. There was a hushed silence, as his mind rolled over the possibilities of endless wishes.

_I wish that Voldemort would leave forever, and that no evil will ever torment our world again. _His mind whispered. He thought hard, as his eyes stared, without blinking, at the red and yellow whiping flames upon the candles.

Finally he inhaled slowly, and blew out the candles, as his mind pleaded for his wish to come true.

Everyone began clapping, but Harry couldn't hear them. His eyes were still transfixed with the cake.

_The only wish I've ever made, other than my constant pleads of leaving the Dursleys. Please, don't fail me…_

And suddenly all sound resurfaced.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who don't know. I shall be on holidays from July 3rd to August 29th. So see you later!

R/R

Bujiana


End file.
